


Miss Marauder

by Savi909



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savi909/pseuds/Savi909
Summary: When the war takes a turn for the worse, Remus Lupin decides to fix everything by De-Aging Hermione and throwing her into the past. With Harry Potter dead, and Hermione in emotional pain, can her growing up in the Marauder's era change the outcome of the war forever? Or will everyone just have more to lose?





	1. More Time

**May 3 rd, 1997**

Remus Lupin was determined to fix everything. His Nymphadora was gone, the war was still being fought, and worse – Harry was dead.

The Malfoys had joined the Order after Harry’s death, which was a pleasant surprise to all, but there was one person who just wasn’t coping well with The Chosen One’s death. Hermione.

That day, on the battleground that was once Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the little Gryffindor girl watched her best friend walk out to his death. She screamed when his body hit the floor, and for the second time, he held someone who he considered his cub as they were wracked with immeasurable grief.

After that, Hermione withdrew into herself, voice only emerging when around Remus, or Draco Malfoy. They drug her out on missions, where her reflexes and hardened-soldier persona arose as though waiting to strike. It was on one mission in particular that Remus figured out how he was going to fix everything, though.

Hermione and Remus were running through the Ministry, towards the Department of Mysteries because it was the place to most easily get lost. She had suggested it, actually. With the apparition wards around the Ministry dismantled – the building was a right mess, really, with the war still raging – they waited for the room to spin the doors, opening the first one, to the Time-Turner Room.

_Bingo._

Without another thought, Hermione Disapparated, probably back to the safety of the wards around Remus’s childhood home. Remus looked around at all the different Time-Turners, knowing that Hermione still had hers from the year he taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. He could stop it all.

No Second Wizarding War. No Peter Pettigrew. Sirius would never go to Azkaban. James and Lily and Harry wouldn’t have to die for nothing. _Lord Voldemort_ would die. He needed a plan, and fast, before anything worse happened.

Before he had the chance to send the only person who could make a difference back into the past, to prevent this all from happening.

Hermione Jean Granger.

Remus Disapparated.

 

“Remus?” Hermione’s small voice greeted him from the hallway towards the kitchen. He saw her face, then, and wild mane of hair poking out from the Den, a bit of the ways down.

“Hermione,” he greeted, then they pointed their wands at each other.

“What was the first thing you said to me and Draco after the Battle, and when,” Remus asked her.

“It took me a few days to say: Thank you.” They both relaxed.

Hermione fixed tea in the kitchen, while Remus popped over to Grimmauld Place to peek into the library for research about Time-Turners. Nobody was there, so it went fairly quick, and he was back before she was done. He tucked the large tome under his pillow in his bedroom, before coming down to the kitchen to join Hermione.

Sitting across from one another, he studied her face, realizing how much she looked like she could be his sibling. Her hair color was the same as his fathers had been, and her dark brown eyes looked just like his mother’s. Hermione was dainty, like Hope Lupin had been in her youth. She was a bookish Gryffindor, like Remus himself, but was now quiet and withdrawn from the war, and resembled his father again in that trait.

Taking a sip of his tea, he decided that he had to send Hermione back to be his sister. It was the only way she would definitely beat Peter out of the running for the last Marauder, therefore taking care of that part of the past. He would have to De-Age her with a potion, since the Marauders really banded together as a group during second year, but he’d have to send her back to the summer before Hogwarts.

It was really up to her after that. But, he also wanted her to have real friends again, and to have a real childhood. Nothing really bad would be happening back then until sixth year, and then she would be able to help the Order after Graduation, and it would all be over with.

Now, if only he could pull this off.

After the tea was finished, it was late, so Remus bid Hermione goodnight and went to his room to look through the book about time altering and Time-Turner mechanics. He would need to spin it quite a few times in order to send her to the right date.

*****

**June 1st, 1998**

The calculations were done, and the potion brewed for the correct number of years, and Remus was nervous.

It was a night where Hermione didn’t have a mission, so he knew she’d be drowning herself in one of the good bottles of Ogden’s Finest Firewhiskey that Draco had given her. Right now was about the time that she was completely pissed, but still coherent.

Remus almost felt bad for taking advantage of Hermione, waiting for her to get drunk to force her into this instead of asking her like a brave Gryffindor, but bloody hell he was a Marauder, and mischief be managed.

He crept down the stairs, bottle and necklace in hand, along with letters addressed to everyone who would need one, including Hermione herself. He’d have to tuck those into her jacket pocket, leaving the one for his mother somewhere within view. This was going to be so difficult.

There she was, in a wing-back chair that his mother had often sat in in front of the fireplace, except Hermione had slouched herself down low and was clutching the bottle in her hand with white knuckles. Remus slipped the Time-Turner into his pocket carefully, approaching the young witch slowly.

“Hermione, love?” He tentatively called to her, and she seemed to loosen her grip on the bottle a bit before turning towards him sluggishly.

“Remus,” she said quietly, her voice only sounding a bit slurred.

“Hermione,” he sighed sadly. Gently, he pried the firewhiskey from her grip, slipping the De-Aging potion into her hand to replace it.

“Drink up, sweetheart,” Remus verbally nudged her, “you don’t need a hangover in the morning.”

Without a thought, Hermione threw back the potion. She wiped her mouth, looking confusedly down at the bottle she had just drank from, then leaned in to sniff it. Before she could, Remus snatched it away from her, and she fumbled for it. Remus would have laughed at her, passed out drunk and sprawled out on the carpet, if she wasn’t hurting so badly. If she wasn’t his cub to protect.

He leaned down, smoothing her hair away from her face, watching her slowly shrink down to her eleven-year-old body. Remus used his wand to magically adjust her clothes, they would have to do for now, and slipped her purple beaded bag inside her jacket. It had everything she’d need for a journey like this.

Remus slipped her wand out of her sleeve, knowing she’d get a new one when his father would take him, and now her, too, to Diagon Alley. He pulled the letter to his mother out of the stack he had, laying it across her sternum before tucking the remaining ones into her jacket opposite her beaded bag. Now that she was all set, he slid the Time-Turner from his pocket, lifting her head carefully to wrap the chain around her neck before clicking the button.

He watched Hermione disappear, and then there was nothing.

*****

**June 1st, 1971**

Hope Lupin was reading and drinking tea in her favorite chair in front of the fireplace, which wasn’t unusual for a Tuesday morning. Lyall was at work, and Remus was probably still in bed, with only a week before the full moon. What was unusual, however, was the fact that suddenly a little girl appeared on the floor in front of the fireplace, smelling like a pub and looking a right mess.

“Remus!” Hope yelled for her son, putting her book down and kneeling on the floor next to the girl. Remus pounded down the stairs, eyes glowing gold and expecting danger, only to find his mother and a girl who looked about his age.

“Mum?” Remus practically whispered, frightened by seeing her next to someone who looked like death warmed over.

“Remus, love,” Hope breathed, “I need you to help me move this young lady to the couch so I can contact your father.” Her voice was strong, but her hands were shaking, and she didn’t know what else to do. She was a Muggle, so Lyall would have to handle this. He would know what to do.

Remus picked up the girl carefully, noticing that under the smell of firewhiskey she had a very comforting scent that was mixed with something familiar, and laid her across the couch that was against the far wall. He heard his mum fiddling with the floo, to call his father home no doubt, but his eyes stayed firmly glued to the face of this girl who had appeared out of nowhere.

She had a myriad of tiny scars across her face, and a long pink one at the base of her throat that looked like a knife had been pressed there once long ago. Aside from her scars, she had a button nose and long, bushy curls that reminded him of his mother. Her cheeks and nose were dusted with a few light freckles, and her eyelashes were long, and the color of her hair reminded him of his father.

As if the thought conjured him, Lyall Lupin stepped out from the fireplace into the quiet sitting room of his quaint little house to find that there was an extra person in it. Remus was leaned over the body of a small girl, and his wife was a few steps behind his son, the expression on her face a mix of worried and afraid.

“What happened?” Lyall asked, startling his family. Remus was on his feet in a second, standing almost protectively in front of the body on the couch. Lyall ignored him, moving towards Hope and expecting an explanation.

“She – she just appeared, with that gold trinket around her neck and smelling like she’d been doused in a bottle of your firewhiskey.” Hope said, choking back tears. Lyall put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it in comfort before taking his wand from his pocket.

The closer he got to the couch, the more he noticed Remus stiffen.

“I’m just going to cast a few diagnostic spells, Remus,” he explained nervously, “she’s a little girl, I’m not going to hurt her.” That seemed to do the trick, as the boy stepped to the side, allowing his father to kneel next to the couch and wave his wand in a few complicated patterns.

The whole house was eerily silent as they waited.

Finally, Lyall sighed.

“She’s fine, but she won’t wake up for some time.” He got to his feet and turned back towards the fireplace. “I have to go back to work, just tuck her into the spare room until she wakes up, then we’ll figure out what to do.”

He kissed Hope on the cheek, then vanished back to the Ministry.

As soon as Lyall was gone, Remus was hovering over the girl again. He stole a glance at the gold trinket around her neck that his mother had mentioned, when he noticed a cream-colored envelope on the girl’s chest. Gently, he pulled it out from under the necklace, noticing that it was addressed to his mother.

“Mum, she’s got a letter for you,” he said, handing her the envelope.

Hope went back to her favorite chair, prying open the seal and pulling the letter out.

 

 

 

                                _Dear Hope,_

_It is with immeasurable grief that I trust this girl in your care. Her name is Hermione, and she reminds me of you and your husband in so many ways. Let her be a sister to Remus, let her live a full life as the amazing witch I know she will be. She has been through so much. We were at war. I know she has nightmares; let Remus comfort her, as the brother she had here died, and she is in great need of a new one._

_Around her neck is a Time-Turner, hide it. This means that she comes from the future, and will occasionally know things you do not. Guard her just like you would a Seer. In her inner jacket pockets, you will find a stack of more letters, and a small purple bag. When she wakes up, have her check the bag, as I’ve stashed things for your family in there. Take the letters before she wakes, though, and distribute them for me. One is for her, and one for your Remus. The other she may not know about._

_Please, keep my little girl safe. Adopt her, love her as I did._

_Sincerely,_

_A future friend_

“Oh, my goodness,” Hope whispered as she finished reading, feeling that her cheeks were wet.

“Mum? Is everything okay?” Remus asked

“Yes, my sweet,” she said, sniffling and wiping her face, “why don’t you go have breakfast?”

Remus looked a bit skeptical of his mother, but knew a polite order when he heard one. As soon as he was banging around in the kitchen, Hope approached the girl, brushing her hair away from her face. She slipped her delicate hands under her neck, unclasping the gold chain and tucking the Time-Turner into one of her small apron pockets. Hope then searched the girls inner jacket, coming up with a stack of letters and the purple bag that her letter had mentioned. She left the bag, rifling through the letters and noticing that the stack was modest: one for Hermione, one for Remus, one for Albus Dumbledore.

 

When Lyall arrived home from work at half five, he was happy to see that the sitting room was empty. He hung his cloak next to the fireplace, putting his briefcase right under it, and ventured towards the kitchen and the sounds of his wife making dinner.

She was alone, stirring a pot on the stove, save for their owl who was perched on the island next to a stack of what appeared to be letters, one laying open.

“Hello, love,” Lyall said, coming in to kiss her on the cheek in greeting. “Has the girl woken yet?”

Hope put the spoon down gently, turning towards her husband.

“No, but she had some letters with her and I think you should read the one addressed to me,” she said, picking it up from the island and holding it out to him.

He took it gently, his soft green eyes scanning the words. Hope went back to preparing their dinner as Lyall read, eventually turning the stove off and pulling bowls from the cabinet along with a loaf of bread from the pantry. She tucked the still sealed letters that lay on the island into her apron. He was still reading when she called up the stairs for Remus to come down to dinner. As Remus came bounding down the stairs, Lyall set the letter down.

“You really want to do this, don’t you?” He asked his wife. Hope nodded, and he sighed. Remus crept into the kitchen quietly, paying attention to his parents.

Hope laid out their meal, and they all sat around their modest table with it’s comfortable, but rickety chairs. Remus’s eyebrows were drawn together as he paid close attention to his parents’ conversation. He prided himself on being a particularly bright 11-year-old.

“We’ll have to do a blood adoption,” Lyall was saying, “I’ll take her with me to the Ministry.”

“Can we give it a few days?” Hope asked, beginning to tear her bread into smaller chunks. “I’d like to make sure Hermione’s alright first. And I’ll need to send that letter she had for Albus Dumbledore off after dinner.”

Lyall nodded, agreeing with letting the girl – _Hermione_ – get settled in before they did anything rash. After that, the three Lupins finished their dinner in silence. Once they were done, Lyall took it upon himself to retreat to his study, beginning a letter to the Birth  & Children Records division of the European Magical Family Department of the Ministry. Remus helped his mother with the dishes, thinking about the fact that the mysterious girl upstairs had had letters for both his mother, and someone else.

“Mum,” Remus started while he was drying his hands, “did um, Hermione, have any more letters?”

His mother gave him a small smile.

“Actually, she did, love,” she answered. Her hands were already dry, so she reached into one of her apron pockets and pulled out two more thick envelopes, handing one to him.

“For…for me?” Remus looked down at his name, elegantly scrawled across the paper, in shock.

“There’s one for her, too,” Hope explained, “I’ll bring it upstairs in a bit. Why don’t you go on and read yours?” She smiled down at her son.

Remus returned her smile with one of his own, clutching the envelope in his hands. He turned and ran for the stairs, bounding up them two at a time and sprinting down the hall to his room, the last one on the left, right across from where Hermione was staying.

 

 

                                _Remus J. Lupin,_

_There must be so much going on right now, but I can only hope that your mother has listened to my plea. If she has, my Hermione is to be your sister, and I ask that you take care of her. She has lost so much, too much. She had a best friend here, and he was killed. They were like brother and sister. She has scars that may take her some time to talk about, and for that I am sorry. She has nightmares; she will need you, Remus._

_I am a werewolf, just like you, so I know you understand when I say that she is part of my Pack, and it is hard letting her go. Protect her, love her, care for her. Make her part of yours._

_I feel obligated to tell you more about my Hermione, because she’s your Hermione now, isn’t she? She takes her tea with two sugars (and a splash of milk in the mornings), she loves orange marmalade on her toast, and blueberries and raspberries in her oatmeal. Her favorite meal is fish and chips with mushy peas. She’s wicked smart, and will no doubt be good at every subject in school. She’s very brave, and very loyal, and she has always wanted a brother. She will not judge you for being a werewolf; I know she never judged me._

_Also, if she happens to know things, trust her. I fear there may be a bit of Seer in her, but keep that in the family, or in your Pack. Don’t let her fall into her despair, and don’t let her be alone._

_Things are already changing for her, for the better. I sent her to your family for you to be a part of her better life._

_Sincerely, and gratefully,_

_A friend_

 

Remus tried to swallow the lump in his throat, dropping the letter onto his small desk and putting his face in his hands. Whoever this was trusted him with Hermione without even knowing him, had begged him to take care of her, and to trust her.

But weren’t werewolves viewed as monsters?

A high-pitched scream pierced his thoughts. His senses in overdrive, Remus flung his bedroom door wide open, racing across the hall and into Hermione’s room, one line from the letter seared into his mind.

_She has nightmares; she will need you, Remus._

Hermione was still screaming, thrashing about on the bed and sobbing between screams. He scrambled to her side, hearing his parents pounding up the stairs and in a right panic. Thinking quickly, he put his arms around her to stop her movement, running a hand through her wild curls.

“Hermione!” His mother’s voice was at the foot of the bed, full of worry. Remus clung to the girl tighter, feeling like it was his job to comfort her.

“Mum, it’s a nightmare,” Remus explained, pressing Hermione into his chest as the screaming died down. Now the girl was just sobbing, her tiny hands clutching the front of his shirt.

He continued to stroke her hair, then moved to rub her back but found his mother’s hand already there, pressing soothing circles into the length of Hermione’s spine. He sighed in relief as she seemed to drift back to sleep, clinging to him tightly with her face pressed into the crook of his neck.


	2. New Life

**June 2 nd, 1971**

When Hermione opened her eyes, the light stung and immediately she knew she was hungover. This wasn’t a surprise, because the last thing she could remember from last night was Remus taking her bottle of firewhiskey from her. He must have carried her upstairs, because she was snuggled up in a bed, with something warm pressed up against her back.

“Hermione?” A woman’s voice whispered, and Hermione’s eyes shot to the doorway. She was beautiful, her hair the same sandy color that reminded her of Remus, but her eyes were a deep brown. Thinking about it, this woman looked quite a lot like she did, with curly hair and a faint dusting of freckles across her cheeks.

The woman strode into the room, taking a seat at the chair next to the bed Hermione was laying in. She was smiling, holding a tray with some toast and juice on it.

“Here, love, I thought you’d be hungry,” the woman grabbed the glass of juice, holding it out to Hermione with an encouraging look on her face.

When she reached out to take the glass, Hermione took one glance at her hand and froze. She knew she was a small person, but her hands weren’t that small anymore. Hermione reached up and touched her face, feeling a difference in the size and fat of her cheeks. She began breathing hard when she wiggled out from under the covers and stood up, realizing she wasn’t even the same height as this woman was sitting down.

“Hermione?” The woman said tentatively, putting the glass down on the tray and reaching towards her.

She let the woman grasp her hand, and pull her closer, almost into her lap.

“Hermione,” she said, putting her hands on Hermione’s shoulders lightly, “you’re going to be okay. I have a letter here addressed to you that came with you.” She pulled a thick, creamy envelope from the pocket of her apron.

Hermione took it gently, recognizing Remus’s handwriting. What the hell was going on? She pulled out the letter, still standing in front of this woman who mysteriously knew her name, and began reading.

 

                                _My Dearest Hermione,_

_This is the hardest thing I have ever done, but I admit that I’m a bit selfish for it. I want you to have a life, again. I know you’ve been suffering without Harry. Please, take this as a gift._

_If I’m right, you’ve shown up at the home of my parents, in early June of 1971, the summer before I went to Hogwarts. My mother always wanted a little girl, and I know she’ll convince my father to adopt you. Enjoy having a family again, Hermione. Don’t let me be afraid of myself._

_I won’t lie to you; apart from wanting a sister, I do want to change the outcome of the war. You’ve already changed things, Hermione, by being there. Disregard everything you were told the year I taught you. Don’t preserve the timeline. I sent you back to keep an eye on Peter, and for you to have some fun. I have always known you’ve had a vindictive streak, love, and you’re great at planning._

_I’m so sorry, Hermione. I just knew I had to do something, and you were right in front of me, suffering, and there was something I could do about it. So, I jumped at that opportunity. Create a new life for yourself, and create a new world for others. Leave the war be until seventh year, Hermione. Please._

_Wishing you all the luck in the world._

_All my love,_

_R.L._

 

Hermione crumpled the letter in her fist as she began to sob. Arms that were warm and soft wrapped around her and pulled her into a comfortable lap. A melodic voice began singing a quiet song in another language, probably a lullaby, which managed to calm her down quite a bit.

When all that was left were hiccups, Hermione sat up and wiped her face, still a bit in shock. The woman holding her, who she now recognized as Hope Lupin from old pictures Remus had once shared with her, was smoothing back her hair and looking between her and the bed. Hermione turned to see what she was looking at, finding a young boy with familiar scratches on his face sitting up and leaning against the wall. He was watching her with intense green eyes, and she could see the gold flecks in them.

“Hermione,” Hope addressed her quietly, “this is my Remus, but I think I can be convinced to share him with you.” Hermione turned to look at her, and they both smiled at each other. She turned back to look at the boy who would now be her brother, still smiling.

“Hello, my Remus.” She wrinkled her nose at the sound of her voice, but she was still smiling. He returned her grin, while a bit more gold bled into his eyes.

“Hi, my Hermione.”

At this, Hope let out a giggle, which was contagious and eventually all three of them were laughing and holding their sides.

 

After a bit of laughter, the mood in the room seemed to brighten, and Hope finally encouraged both of the children to drink some juice and nibble on some toast. When a small purple beaded bag fell out of the inside of Hermione’s jacket, Hope remembered what her letter had said.

“Hermione, dearest, do you think you could check your bag for me?” She asked. Hermione looked nervous, but picked up the bag and reached inside, her arm sinking in up to her shoulder.

Remus watched her, is eyes wide, as she began to pull things from it and set them on the bed. First came a small sack that jingled, and after that a growing pile of clothes that looked too big to be Hermione’s. Next came a picture frame, the image moved like the one’s in his father’s newspapers, and it was a girl who seemed to be Hermione, along with a boy who had shaggy black hair and bright green eyes, and glasses. They were smiling and waving. Hermione ran her hand over the boy’s face with a sad smile, tears glistening in her eyes.

_She had a best friend here, and he was killed._

Remus stood up from the bed, and gently took the picture from her hands. When she finally looked up at him, eyes still wet, he took the frame and set it on the bedside table beside the lamp, then leaned down to give her a tight hug. Hermione sniffled a bit, returning the hug fiercely, then letting go with a sigh.

“Well, we’ll definitely have to alter these to fit you,” Hope commented, rummaging through the pile of clothes, “But I’m sure with my husband’s help, and a bit of magic, we can make these work.” She sent Hermione a wry grin.

“Shrinking charm,” Hermione replied, nodding thoughtfully.

Then, Hope picked up the little brown sack that Hermione had pulled out first, wiggling it so it made noise. It sounded like coins.

“You don’t think...?” Hermione began to trail off, knowing very well that there were Galleons in there, the only question was how many.

Hope reached inside, plucking a small note off the top and clearing her throat to read it out loud.

“To the Lupin family,” she began, “to ease the burden of taking on my little girl. Don’t spend all 10,000 Galleons in one place.”

Hermione gasped at the amount, and Remus spat his juice back into the glass to avoid sending it all over her and his mother. Hope simply raised her eyebrows at the note.

“Well, now I simply believe that keeping you is the polite thing to do.” Hope said seriously. Only a few seconds went by before Remus snorted and both Hermione and Hope giggled.

 

The rest of the day passed quietly, as Hermione and Remus spend it in the living room reading, curled up together on the couch. At some point Remus had fallen asleep, his head on her thigh and book fallen to the floor. That was how Lyall found them when he stepped through the floo at half five.

Hermione’s hand was drifting through his son’s shaggy blond hair while she read. Lyall paused, having never seen anyone touch Remus so affectionately other than Hope. Even Lyall himself was often too scared of his own son, especially less than a week from the full moon, and suddenly he felt ashamed.

“Hello,” Lyall murmured, trying not to wake Remus. Hermione started a bit, causing Remus to roll over and wrap his arms around her midsection protectively. She smiled down at him before turning her eyes to Lyall.

“Hi,” she replied shyly.

“Is dinner almost ready?” He asked her, turning to hang up his cloak and set his briefcase down.

“Nearly, I think,” she said, smiling.

Hermione felt accepted, and loved. This felt like it could be home.

*****

**June 8 th, 1971**

The air of melancholy surrounding the Lupin household on the day of the full moon didn’t surprise Hermione. Lyall had the day off since the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures didn’t work on full moon days. Remus couldn’t get out of bed, or sit up very well. Hope was doting on her boy, and Hermione could tell she was trying not to be upset at the fact that Remus would have to be locked in the basement that night, so she took a book to her room and quietly stayed out of the way.

“Hermione?” She was drawn from her reading by Lyall, who poked his head in the door.

“Yes?” Hermione shut her book.

Lyall opened the door, stepping fully into the room and coming to sit next to Hermione on the bed. He took one of her hands in both of his, looking at her seriously.

“There is something that my wife and I have talked about, and I wanted to ask you officially,” he said. She swallowed thickly, hoping for no questions about where she came from. Everyone had given her plenty of space and alone time in the week she’d been here, letting her come to terms with what had happened, even though she was told that Remus didn’t know she was a time traveler.

“Y-Yes?” Hermione asked nervously.

“Would you-,” he paused to clear his throat, “would you like to be our daughter?”

It took a few seconds for the question to sink in, but Lyall could tell when it did because Hermione’s face broke out in a bright grin. She launched herself at Lyall – her new _father_ – and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. He looked up from the hug, not surprised to see his wife lingering in the hallway with a bright smile and tear tracks on her face, and began smiling in happiness.

When Hermione pulled away, she ran into the hall. First, she hugged Hope around the waist, practically bouncing up and down with excitement. Then, she ran for Remus’s bedroom, wanting to jump up on his bed but knowing not to, so instead she grabbed his hand.

“Rem, Rem!” She whispered, cautious of his hearing. “I’m going to be your sister!” Hermione could feel the tears leaking out of her eyes, but she didn’t care. She had a family again.

“Now you’re really my Hermione,” Remus joked, a smile on his face. He pulled on her arm, wrapping her in a hug and breathing in her comforting scent of vanilla and a flower he couldn’t place.

They let go, sharing smiles, when Hermione was called back into her room. She went, reluctant to leave Remus but not wanting to disobey the people who wished to be her parents.

“Hermione, love,” Hope said, once she was in the hall, “you need a middle name, and a birthday, you know.” She was smiling.

“What would you have named Remus, if he was a girl?” Hermione asked.

“He would have been Rhea Faith Lupin,” Hope told her.

Hermione deliberated for a minute, knowing where she would have to go with her birthday. She would make Remus and her twins, and his birthday was March 10th. Now, if she had really been born as Remus’s twin, her name would be totally different. It took several minutes of deliberation over names, and Hermione still wasn’t sure what to do, but she felt the need to leave her old name behind along with her old life. A new Hermione would be born on September 19, 1979, and where would that leave her?

She’d have to go with the logical answer, here.

“I’ll be Rhea,” she said. “Rhea Faith Lupin, twin sister of Remus John Lupin, born March 10th, 1960.”

 

She should have known that Hope would burst into happy tears the moment she said that, but it still surprised her when it happened. Lyall looked at her in approval, saying they were leaving for the Ministry after lunch to make it all official and complete a full blood adoption, in addition to registering her as a magical child.

Remus was a bit on edge that she’d be leaving, but she promised that she’d sit with him until moonrise from the time she got back, so he’d let her go after they ate together in his room.

Hope gave a small phial of blood that Lyall magically extracted, in order to have her be both of theirs officially. She smiled, bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly as she watched.

She was going to be a Lupin.

Floo travel was as dirty as she remembered, but Lyall dusted her off and then held her hand. They made their way to the lifts fairly quickly.

“Department of European Magical Families,” the lift’s magical voice said.

It wasn’t that far down the hall where they entered a room labelled _Families I-P_. She couldn’t see over the large desk at the front of the room, but there were lots of file cabinets that she suspected had Undetectable Extension Charms on them, probably one drawer for each letter, or even each family judging by how many there were.

“Name?” The squat man behind the desk asked without looking up.

“Lupin,” Lyall drawled in a fairly aristocratic tone. She was surprised by how much it resembled the way Draco used to speak when he got annoyed.

“Oh! Mister Lupin, sir, what can I do for you today?” The man seemed flustered, shuffling his papers around in order to better organize them but only making the mess worse in the end. Lyall Lupin was a pureblood, not Sacred 28 pure, but damn close and that meant something.

“I’ve come to finalize an adoption, I sent in the paperwork on the second,” Lyall said. “We’ve come to do the blood magic ritual.”

“Of course! Of course, Mister Lupin, I have all your paperwork right here, signed and ready to go.” She heard him shuffling more things, then the clinking of a ritual goblet being pulled out.

Lyall pulled the phial of his wife’s blood from his inner cloak pocket, and a second, which she could only assume was full of his. She watched him pour both into a beautiful cup, then lost sight of it as the man behind the desk added a few other things required in the ritual, then stirring the resulting potion seven times clockwise. He spoke an incantation over it that she couldn’t quite hear, before a soft yellow glow overtook the room. Lyall took the goblet from the man, getting down on one knee in front of her and offering her the flowing potion.

“Drink it all for me, love.”

She downed it, surprised at how it tasted like honey. The man came around from his tall desk, wand in hand, and said another incantation before waving his wand over her, smiling when he was done.

“Name?” The man asked her kindly.

“Rhea Faith Lupin,” she answered, “twin sister to Remus John Lupin.”

“Well, welcome to the Lupin family, Rhea.” The man was still smiling as he retook his seat behind his desk. “Now, Mister Lupin, I can only assume that she is a magical child?”

Lyall was still down on one knee, smiling at the girl who was now his daughter. She smiled back at him.

“Yes,” he answered the man after a moment, “magical.”

“Alright, sir,” the sound of papers shuffling, and a drawer opening and closing punctured the silence.

“Rhea Faith Lupin, Half-blood. Parents: Lyall and Hope Lupin, twin sister of Remus John Lupin, both born 10 March, 1960, birthplace: The Den, Yorkshire, England. Will that be all today, Mister Lupin?” Lyall straightened up as the man began rattling off his new daughters file, taking her hand in his own.

“Yes, thank you. Good day, Mister Pettigrew.” Lyall threw over his shoulder as he tugged his little girl from the room. Her eyes grew wide at the name he had said, but she followed him, clutching his hand as they made it to the lifts.

 

They arrived home to find Hope nursing a cup of tea, book in her hand as she lounged in her favorite wingback chair.

“Hi, mum,” she said, unable to control the grin that spread across her face.

“Hello, my Rhea,” Hope laughed, putting her book and cup down to open her arms to her new daughter. Once Lyall had dusted her off and relieved her of her traveling cloak, she launched herself into Hope’s arms.

The clock began chiming, letting them know it was five o’clock.

“Darling, why don’t you go sit with your brother while I go finish up dinner,” Hope said, shooing her off towards the stairs. She was so excited at seeing Remus again that she took off up towards his room without a word.


	3. Remus & Rhea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comment love!! They inspire me to write more. Sorry to keep everyone waiting so long!

**June 9 th, 1971**

Waking up with a body curled against him was a new thing, Remus decided, but it definitely felt better than waking up alone. Flashes of last night invaded his good morning. He remembered curling up in a blanket that smelled like his sister after whining at the door, which she had dutifully posted herself outside of. She had stayed close by all night.

For the first time, Remus hadn’t beaten himself up on a full moon.

He shifted a bit, knowing who would be laying there with him. He cracked an eye open, then the other, blinking as his attention focused on the girl occupying the other half of his double bed.

_Rhea. My Rhea._ The wolf inside purred at that, feeling possessive and now really recognizing her as his sister, especially after whatever had happened at the Ministry. Remus brushed her curls from her face, that had seemed to lose most of its bushiness overnight, and he took a moment to really look at her as he had when she’d first showed up. All the small scars on her face, and especially the prominent one on her neck, made him think about wherever she had come from.

She began to stir, and Remus realized he had been lightly tracing the scar on her throat with his finger.

“Remus?” She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. He noticed that her eyes, which were chocolate brown yesterday, were more of a cinnamon brown that reflected the exact shade of his mother’s eyes today. Remus smiled at her.

“Good morning,” he said, “you look a bit different today.” She started, rushing to get out of bed and look in the mirror above Remus’s dresser.

Not only were her eyes a different shade of brown, and her hair no longer bushy, she was shorter and thinner. Her hair also had much more bounce to the curls, and more varying shades. The streaks of near-blonde surprised her. When she smiled, she had straight, even teeth, too.

“Oh, wow.” Rhea just kept staring at herself, a bit dumbstruck. She had definitely left Hermione behind.

“Come on, Rhea, I’m starved.” Remus jumped out of bed with much more energy than he was used to having after a full moon, grabbing his sister’s hand and sprinting for the stairs. Rhea followed, almost numb at the fact that she was definitely a whole different person now, but she was also a bit happy and definitely excited at the prospect of going back to Hogwarts this September.

As if thinking about it had made it happen, when both of her children had sat down to breakfast Hope Lupin pulled out two letters with the seal of Hogwarts on them. Remus gasped, and Rhea squealed in delight. The envelopes read:

_Ms. R. Lupin_

_The Front Bedroom_

_The Den_

_Yorkshire_

_Mr. R. Lupin_

_The Back Bedroom_

_The Den_

_Yorkshire_

 

“Your father is going to be so excited!” Hope exclaimed, watching them break the seals with great care.

Suddenly, she did a double take, eyes falling on her daughter.

“Rhea, my sweet, you look different,” she said, stepping around the counter with her brow furrowed.

“Mum, she looks more like you now,” Remus told her, smiling.

“I think it was the adoption, mum.” Rhea looked very matter-of-fact when she said this, before turning to her breakfast. Hope laughed at how much Rhea was like Lyall.

They all finished their breakfasts, both children offering to do the washing up which allowed Hope some time to sit back and watch her children. Remus was everything she could have hoped for in a child – caring, sweet, exceptionally bright, and respectful. He had made her long for a second, but after his attack when he was only four, her and Lyall had quit trying. Now Rhea, she was her miracle, her second chance. The daughter she had always longed for. She had turned out to be quite like Remus in a lot of ways, doting on the rest of her newfound family, but Hope figured she’d turn out to be quite the spitfire in a few years, knowing even with the small changes since she’d gotten home from the Ministry that Rhea had Lyall’s temper.

Hope watched them, their growing companionship and twin-esque existence tugging on her heart.

*****

**July 11 th, 1971**

A whole month and another full moon came and went, and she finally got used to being her new self – Rhea Lupin. She had gotten her Hogwarts letter along with her beloved brother Remus, and today was the day that their father was taking them to Diagon Alley to shop for their supplies.

The galleons that Rhea had brought with her would be going to their school things, which Rhea was totally okay with considering the fact that she knew without them, they’d be getting secondhand things.

Their first stop after floo-ing into the Leaky Cauldron was to be fitted for their robes, at Madam Malkin’s, who would be done with them by the time the rest of their shopping was done. The shop was ever the same as she knew it would be. Next, their father insisted they run along to collect their books while he picked up the heftier of their items and had them sent home, such as their trunks, cauldrons, and sets of scales.

The twins ran into Flourish & Blotts, hand-in-hand.

“Rhea, look at all these books!” Remus exclaimed in excitement. He tugged on his sister’s hand, pulling her through the stacks, both of them running their hands along the spines lovingly.

It didn’t take long for them to find all of their schoolbooks. Eventually each of them had a stack piled high with titles like _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_ , and _A History of Magic_. The last one made Rhea long for a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ , which she had stared at on the shelf longingly. Remus caught her staring at it and lingering over it, but didn’t say anything to her.

“You find everything?” Lyall asked his children as he stepped in the store.

“Of course, Papa,” Rhea said with a shrug, “it was easy.” Lyall smiled at his daughter before making his way over to the counter to pay.

Once they were done, they made their way out of the store and back into the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley. Remus held tight to his sister, afraid to lose her in the crowd, as their father led them towards the end of the street.

“We have to stop at Gringott’s for a moment, children,” Lyall said, “we must start Rhea her own proper account while we’re here, yes?” He sent a smile towards his daughter, who smiled back cheerfully.

 

Gringott’s Wizarding Bank was the longest stop, and Remus was glad it was over. It had been exciting at first, watching his sister get her own account, and having their father deposit a small sum into both of their accounts. But after a while, it was just boring legal stuff that wasn’t interesting.

“I think we deserve a treat after that, don’t you two agree?” Their father asked, ambling towards Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor.

Remus got just plain chocolate, while Rhea ordered butterbeer flavored and Lyall got earl grey & lavender. The three Lupins enjoyed their ice cream in relative silence, watching the passersby through the windows as the foot traffic died down. It was nearing half two already.

Once they were finished with their treat, they moved back out into the alley.

“Papa, we need our wands!” Rhea exclaimed, pointing towards a storefront that read ‘ _Ollivander’s: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ ’ in peeling gold letters. Lyall chuckled, following his children as they ran towards the dark colored building.

Once they were inside, the twins grew quiet. Looking around with big eyes at the stacks of narrow boxes, they failed to notice an elderly man scrutinizing them from between the shelves further inside the shop. As he began pulling boxes down, however, the noise drew their attention.

“Ah, Mister Ollivander,” Lyall spoke from behind his children.

“Lyall Lupin, ash, 10 inches, phoenix tail feather, reasonably supple.” Ollivander rattled off as he was collecting boxes in his arms. Rhea stifled a giggle, watching the man.

Once the boxes were put down, Ollivander got out a small measuring tape and took to Remus’s arm quickly, nodding to himself and muttering incoherently. He turned, rifling through the boxes before pulling out a familiar vine wand that made Rhea’s heart skip a beat, then it was being pressed into Remus’s hands.

Quickly Remus gave it back, as he had sent quite a few stacks of wand boxes from their rightful places. A willow wand was next, but that didn’t agree with Remus either.

Finally, Ollivander had found it.

“Cypress, 10 and one-quarter inches, unicorn hair,” he said, handing Remus the wand, and Rhea laughed as she saw her brother’s eyes widen in delight. Remus was grinning widely.

“Yes, yes, now you, my dear.” Ollivander had retrieved his measuring tape again, and Rhea was nervous. Partly, she wished for her old wand, but there was the excitement of possibly getting a new one plaguing her thoughts.

The first wand put in her hand was the very wand she had just been pining for. Vine wood, 10 and three-quarter inches, dragon heartstring core, but it felt alien. She didn’t even have to wave it around to know it wasn’t right for her this time.

Next was an ash, the same wood as her father, with dragon heartstring. When she flicked it, she set poor Ollivander’s robes alight with flames, causing her to scream in fright.

“No, no definitely not,” Ollivander was saying as the flames died out. He seemed to get an idea, going back into the stacks and stepping over fallen boxes as he searched for the right one.

When he came back to the front, he looked almost nervous, but took out the wand from its box and pressed it into her hand. It felt amazing, like her magic was buzzing along her skin. She smiled in delight at the old wand-maker, nodding her head yes.

“Ah, pine, unicorn hair, 9 and a half inches,” Ollivander said, sending the twins a small smile. “Both your cores come from the same unicorn, you know.” Rhea and Remus shared a smile, still holding tightly onto their wands.

“Thank you ever so much, Mister Ollivander!” Remus said, taking his sister’s hand as their father paid for their wands. The Lupins left the wand shop in an excited flurry as the twins were chattering away, before they stopped just outside Madam Malkin’s.

Lyall left his children right out front, where he could still see them, as he went inside to collect their robes. Remus was looking in the window at all the different fabrics. Meanwhile, Rhea had wandered a few feet from the window, her nose in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ and she wasn’t paying attention.

Someone ran into her, _hard_. Rhea went sprawling onto the cobblestones, desperately trying to keep hold of her book so it wouldn’t get ruined.

“Rhea!” Remus shouted, watching his sister go down. He scrambled after her, kneeling beside her as she surveyed her skinned knee and ran her tongue across her bloody lip.

“I’m sorry!” A little boy, skinny, with ears that seemed too big for his head and dark eyes, looked scared and apologetic, but that didn’t help the fact that Rhea was bleeding.

“Watch where you’re going!” Remus snapped, putting his hands on his sister’s cheeks to get a look at her lip, which was swelling.

“Rem, I’m fine,” Rhea was saying, but he wasn’t listening. He was fuming. Thankfully the little boy ran away before Remus could decide whether it was a good idea or not to punch him. He helped his sister stand, tugging her just inside the robe shop to finish waiting for their father.

He was still hovering when Lyall came back, and when he saw the blood and swelling on his daughter’s lip he frowned, turning to Remus.

“What happened?” He got down on one knee in front of Rhea, grabbing her chin lightly to take a closer look.

“Someone knocked her to the ground just outside,” Remus explained angrily.

“Here, love,” their father performed a quick healing charm for the cut. When Rhea pointed to her knee, he healed that, too, then kissed her forehead.

“Now, I think we’re done with our shopping, don’t you two agree?”

*****

**September 1 st, 1971**

The rest of the summer passed in a blur of excitement and practicing magic in secret. On the morning of September 1st, it was only a few days until the next full moon, and Remus was overprotective and aggressive and very irritable.

Once they’d finally made it onto the platform at King’s Cross Station, standing in front of the scarlet steam engine, Rhea began to tear up. She flung her arms around her mother’s neck, dying to leave but wanting just one more moment with her.

“I’ll write as often as I can, mum,” Rhea said, tearfully.

“My Rhea,” Hope smiled at her daughter, “you’ll have so much fun you won’t think about writing, I promise.” Rhea only laughed a bit, wiping at her tears.

The rest of the goodbyes were quick, neither twin wanting to miss the train. Remus carried both of their trunks, and Rhea searched for an empty compartment. Eventually, they found one, getting settled in right before the train began to pull away, sending happy waves to their parents, who had stayed on the platform until they sped by.

 

When the trolley came around, Rhea got a cauldron cake for Remus and a licorice wand for herself. He looked sick to his stomach, but he ate his treat with no fuss after a quelling look from his sister.

It wasn’t too far into the train ride when they heard a commotion in the next compartment over. Then they saw a boy about their age with black hair and black clothes speed past, tailed by a tiny redhead. Rhea sighed deeply, almost wincing.

“People making enemies already?” Remus chuckled.

“You have no idea,” Rhea mumbled, but he’d heard her. He didn’t say anything for a few minutes, thinking about what his letter had said about her possibly being a Seer.

“Rhea,” he began, “are you, um – are you a Seer?” Her eyes widened, and he could hear her heartbeat speed up. _That was a yes, then_.

“I – I actually am not quite sure,” she eventually said, “I just know things, Rem. The silliest little trivial things.”

They were interrupted by a very familiar looking girl with long, pale blonde hair and big doe-eyes. She was holding a magazine upside down and had these funny looking glasses on her face.

“Do you have room for one more?” The girl was a bit on the quiet side, soft-spoken.

“Come on in,” Rhea said with a smile, instantly knowing who this was. The mother of one Luna Lovegood, her name was Pandora, and she would be a Ravenclaw.

“The boys in the other compartment had a wrackspurt infestation, I didn’t want to risk it.” Pandora settled herself next to Rhea, a serene smile on her face and knowing look in her eye. She turned to Remus, surveying him quietly.

“I hope neither of you catch them,” Pandora commented, going back to reading her magazine.

Rhea couldn’t stop herself when a small giggle escaped. She decided it would just be best to read a book for the rest of the train ride, and enjoy the last bit of quiet she’d have for a while. The common room would be noisy, no doubt, what with Sirius Black and James Potter coming into Hogwarts as well.

They changed into their robes about ten minutes before pulling into Hogsmeade Station, and Remus was buzzing with excitement, which was spreading to Rhea. The twins clambered into a boat together, Rhea tugging Pandora along so she wouldn’t be lonely. Rhea found the boat ride quite relaxing this time around, having already been in the Black Lake before, as Viktor Krum’s treasure. Pandora was dragging her hand lightly along the surface of the water. All three of them waved at the giant squid when it stuck a tentacle in the air to say hello to the new first years, laughing excitedly.

Waiting around for the Sorting Ceremony was a bit of a blur, but she caught the tail end of a conversation about fighting a dragon to get Sorted which made her snort. Minerva McGonagall finally came to collect them, and Rhea admired the woman’s red ensemble.

Entering the Great Hall, there were many gasps of surprise and delight. Remus held tightly to his sister’s hand, nervous about being separated into different houses. Ravenclaw was a possibility for both of them, but he desperately wanted to be in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. He wanted to be brave and courageous, to protect Rhea from anything that may come, even if it meant protecting her from himself.

The first name to be called was “Abbot, Hugo!”, who was sent to Hufflepuff with many cheers. Next was “Avery, Indigo!”, the first to be sorted into Slytherin of their bunch. A couple names Rhea didn’t recognize came and went before “Black, Sirius!” was called. She held her breath, even while she knew he’d make it into Gryffindor. A couple more names and “Evans, Lily!” joined Sirius at the Gryffindor table, making Rhea smile.

Her breath caught in her throat when “Lupin, Remus!” was called, and her brother squeezed her hand before stepping up to the stool. Gryffindor was shouted so loudly so quickly that she thought Remus would panic, but instead he sent her a thumbs up and a smile, moving to the table draped in red and gold.

“Lupin, Rhea!” McGonagall called, and she took tentative steps towards the stool. The hat fell over her eyes, and she felt herself beginning to sweat.

_You have much potential here, girl. Slytherin could always use a cunning, logical mind like yourself, yes? No? You’re much too logical for Hufflepuff, I see. And driven, too, by your heart, so maybe not Ravenclaw for you. No, no! I know, I see that you have been brave, and the desire to reclaim that bravery is high. Better be…_

“Gryffindor!”

Rhea smiled and raced to sit with her brother. They threw their arms around each other, excited to stay together.

“You were up there for a long time!” A redheaded girl exclaimed. She knew those bring green eyes anywhere.

“I thought you were gonna leave me, my Rhea,” Remus said, holding her close to his side.

“Never, my Remus,” she told him, smiling brightly.

 

The rest of the sorting seemed to go by fairly quickly, Rhea noticing that everyone was sorted to where they had been before, as far as she knew except one person. Peter Pettigrew surprisingly went to Slytherin, trying to keep his eyes away from Remus, who was glaring at the smaller boy. She tried to smother her triumphant grin. James Potter and Sirius Black sat across from where she was squished between Remus and Lily Evans. On the other side of Remus was Marlene McKinnon, followed by Dorcas Meadowes. Alice Brown was across from Lily, next to Sirius. Severus Snape was across the hall, sitting stiffly at the Slytherin table and watching Lily with longing in his eyes. Pandora, unsurprisingly, had ended up in Ravenclaw, and was sitting so she faced Rhea, giving her friend a smile and wave.

Before they all knew it, the feast was over, and the Gryffindor Prefect was calling out for the first years.

Remus still clung to her tightly. The full moon was only a few days away and this was a new environment, with a _lot_ of new people that they didn’t know. She didn’t actually mind his overprotective nature; she’d become quite used to it in the time she’d been in 1971, and even then, she was used to it from him when she was in 1998. She was his Pack mate. His _only_ Pack mate until James and Sirius figured everything out.

Which she knew they would eventually.

The Gryffindor common room was as homely and comforting as ever. Rhea smiled as her classmates gasped, taking in the space that was dripping in red and gold.

“Girls dorms are up the stairs and to the left, boys are the same to the right.” The Prefect, who she didn’t catch the name of, left them to fend for themselves after that.

Remus was still gripping her hand tight when she made for the stairs.

“Rem?” Rhea tugged a bit on his grip, snapping his eyes to hers. She could see the gold flecks.

“Oi, Remus, come up with us!” James’s voice intruded on their staring contest. Rhea took advantage of him being startled by slipping out of his grip, and pushing him towards the stairs after James and Sirius.

“Go on, my Remus,” she assured him in a whisper she knew only he could hear, “I’m going up to bed in a minute.”

He turned and caught her eye, and when he saw she was smiling at him, returned it and sped up after the other two. Once he was gone, she ascended the stairs as well, poking her head into the girl’s dorm. Nobody was there yet, so she had pick of the beds, choosing the one across from the door, right under the window. Rhea looked up into the clear, star-filled sky, sighing at the waxing moon.

Eventually all the girls had made their way up, picking their own beds that would be theirs for the rest of the year. Lily had the one next to Rhea’s, and consequently closest to the washroom. Marlene chose the one right next to the door, with Alice next to her, and Dorcas was on the far wall, by another window, between Rhea and Alice.

Rhea had to go into the washroom to change, not wanting the other girls to see her scars. Remus still hadn’t seen the one on her arm, ‘ _Mudblood_ ’, or the one on her torso from Dolohov’s curse, though she wanted to tell him about them.


	4. Friends or Foes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was feeling really inspired, so cranked out this chapter pretty quickly. Thanks for all the support, and to everyone who's left kudos and comments, you all really keep me going! Apologies that I have no set update schedule, though, as I just tend to write whenever it hits me.

**September 2 nd, 1971**

When Remus woke up, he was surprised to find that it was exceptionally early. He escaped to the washroom – happy that he had taken the bed that was the closest to it – and took a hot, relaxing shower to ease his sore muscles. Once he was dressed in his school robes, he descended the stairs.

She was already waiting for him in the common room.

“Rhea?” He walked over to her, placing one of his warm hands on her clammy forehead. He started to notice small things now; she held herself stiff, shoulders tensed, and her heartbeat was a bit fast. Around her eyes looked red and swollen, and she was definitely paler than yesterday.

He drew her in for a hug, and she pressed her face into his shirtfront. She relaxed as his familiar smell washed over her. Remus knew she’d had more nightmares last night.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He whispered into her ear. She shook her head no.

“Breakfast,” was the only thing Rhea said, very quietly.

He took her bag, then her hand, leading her through the portrait hole and down towards the Great Hall for food. She had mostly collected herself by the time they made it down all the stairs, but her eyes were still puffy and red-rimmed. Remus sat her down at the Gryffindor table before grabbing a plate and a bowl for her.

Carefully, he spooned some oatmeal in the bowl, sprinkling the top with blueberries and raspberries before placing it in front of her. A few slices of bacon and half a slice of toast went onto the plate.

“Please try to eat most of it for me,” Remus whispered to her, pressing a spoon into her hand. Rhea gave her brother a weak smile and a nod.

It wasn’t long before others began to trickle in to the Great Hall. The twins watched as, slowly, all the House tables began to fill up and the room became louder. Remus grimaced at the volume, with only three days until the full moon his senses were nearing their peak; he could hear, smell, and feel almost every person in the large hall, it was almost overwhelming. Breathing deeply, Remus concentrated on his sister, trying to reign in his haywire werewolf senses.

It worked until James Potter and Sirius Black decided to make an appearance.

“Hey, Rhea, right?” James asked, sitting across from the Lupin twins with Sirius next to him.

“Yes, this is my Rhea,” Remus answered for her. James smiled.

“ _Your_ Rhea?” Sirius’s voice was teasing. Gosh, they reminded her of the Weasley twins.

“And this is _my Remus_ ,” Rhea spoke up, pushing her bowl away even though she’d only eaten half. It was hard to stomach much, still, after going so long in hiding without food. It would probably take her several more months to build her appetite back to normal.

“Well, I’m James Charlus Potter,” he extended his hand over the food towards Rhea, “and this wanker next to me –“

“Sirius Orion Black, the third,” Sirius interrupted. He didn’t extend his hand like James, instead he sent a wide grin.

Rhea smiled back, taking James’ hand and shaking it in greeting. She giggled when he turned and waggled his eyebrows at Sirius. Barely a day and the two were already attached at the hip.

They were interrupted by Professor McGonagall, who handed each of them a timetable and bid them good luck with their first day, reminding them along with all the other first years of which prefects would escort them from the Great Hall to their first class.

 

Their first day was exciting; the whole school seemed abuzz with life and magic and Rhea felt like she was floating on it. For a while over the summer, she had waited for the moment that she woke up. Her only explanation was that she was dreaming, or dead, until Remus had his second full moon while she was right outside the door.

July 9th, when her father took down the wards and let Rhea in to see her brother, Remus was already awake. His green eyes were still flecked with gold, which surprised her, and when she crouched down in front of him, he snatched her into his arms. Rhea scrambled to regain her balance, but Remus overpowered her easily, growling lowly until she stopped squirming. She had glanced up into his eyes, letting out a shaky breath at how much lupine gold had now seeped into his irises, before tilting her head to the side in a submissive manner.

He bit her, and they had both passed out.

Their parents had been crazy with worry, and Remus refused to touch her or be near her for a week afterwards, until she put her foot down. They were Pack now, and the bite would ache and bleed until Remus sealed it with his saliva, which made him freak out when she’d said so.

She didn’t convince him to do it until two days before the August moon, and now she carried a scar that she considered beautiful, as a reminder every day that she was really here, and she was really going to rewrite history.

Now, Rhea and Remus were in the Gryffindor common room with James and Sirius, and it was nearing dinner time. They were discussing the Slytherins.

“Can’t stand that Snape fellow,” James was saying.

“Snivellous,” Sirius laughed. Rhea rolled her eyes – _this_ she was going to stop, but it would have to be gradually.

She bumped Remus, asking, “What about that other boy, the scrawny one?”

“Scrawny? Pettigrew, with the big ears?” She had Sirius’s interest piqued. Remus frowned.

“The one who hurt you in Diagon Alley,” Remus pointed out, quiet enough that only the four of them would hear.

“He hurt you?!” James sputtered, ever the chivalrous Pureblood gentleman. Rhea opened her mouth to answer, but Remus beat her to it.

“She had a swollen lip for three days, and tore the knees of her favorite tights,” he said.

“Was there blood?” Sirius asked. Remus nodded. She noticed that none of them cared that he had run into her by accident, or even asked if he had pushed her. Because there had been blood, he was the enemy.

“Pettigrew sounds way worse than Snape,” James finally admitted.

“Honestly, boys,” Rhea began, but Remus stopped her with a look that said ‘I’m-in-charge’.

“He’s a Slytherin, Rhea, they’re the worst!” Sirius exclaimed.

Rhea tampered down her urge to grin.

*****

**September 4 th, 1971**

By the time Saturday rolled around, which was the day before the full moon, the four first year Gryffindors were inseparable. Rhea found herself wondering if they had originally become this close this quickly, or if her influence on Remus caused him to open up to their friends earlier. With her here, it seemed things were moving along much faster.

That’s how all four of them – James, Sirius, Remus, and Rhea – found themselves trekking through the castle to explore on Saturday morning, Remus clinging to his twin sister and Pack mate not only because he was feeling overprotective, but he was growing exhausted.

The night before they came to Hogwarts, their parents had sat the twins down and explained about the Whomping Willow and Madam Pomfrey, and how Rhea wouldn’t be allowed to stay outside the Shack, but she could wait in the infirmary. She had gotten upset, running to her room and burying herself in her blankets before Remus came to soothe her worries. He had promised that he would take one of her favorite jumpers with him.

“Having a map of the entire school would be so much easier,” Sirius said, breaking Rhea out of her thoughts. She looked around, the hallway seemed familiar but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

“Where are we?” She asked.

“Basement level, I think,” James answered. Rhea looked around again, noting the lack of paintings on the walls except for one at the very end. A bowl of fruit.

“We could always make a map, Sirius,” Remus suggested. Rhea grinned – some things had definitely been changed from her original timeline.

“Great idea Remus!” Sirius shouted in excitement, and she felt her brother wince.

“Maybe not so loud, Sirius Black, or the whole school will hear you!” Rhea hissed. With that, they were lulled into silence as the neared the end of the hallway.

The painting nudged something in the back of her brain, making her scrunch up her brows in thought. She reached out, running her hand along the soft paint of the bowl, fingers dancing over a vine of grapes, a bunch of bananas, an orange and a pear.

When the pear squealed out some laughter, all four of them jumped. As it turned into a doorknob, they gasped with delight and Rhea swiftly turned it, pushing the painting open into a large room. House elves were _everywhere_ , some cleaning, some cooking, all wearing pressed little tea-towels with the Hogwarts Crest on the front. Big stone hearths lined the walls, with cupboards for ingredients everywhere else, and four long tables that reflected the House tables taking up the center of the room. Sirius said something about dying and going to muggle Heaven.

“Is the young Miss and young Masters be needing anything from the kitchens?” A little elf had appeared in front of them while they were busy gawking.

“A pot of tea for this lot, please, Flopsy,” someone called from behind them. The four Gryffindors jumped, whirling around to see who it was. Sirius crashed into James who fell on the ground. It was the Head Boy, a Hufflepuff with short brown hair and kind brown eyes.

He guided them to the end of a table, telling them to sit down while they waited for their tea. A small, intrigued smile played on his lips. They were all squirming in their seats.

“You must be Sirius Black,” he pointed at Sirius, “which makes you James Potter, and the two of you then have to be the Lupin twins, Rhea and Remus.” They all nodded. “What are the four of you doing, galivanting around the castle on a beautiful Saturday morning like this one?” He grinned.

The tea came while they were trying to figure out what to say. Remus prepared his and his sisters after the Head Boy poured them each a steaming cup. Rhea took a small sip, gathering her courage and speaking up.

“There’s no map,” she explained, the small smile on her face growing, “how else will we know all the best places?”

He leaned forward, asking, “Best places for what?”

It only earned him a shrug while she replied with, “Anything.”

The door suddenly opened, a girl stepping through, talking.

“Edward, honestly, you said you were only going to be a moment and I must get down to the Pitch –“ she stopped, curious eyes surveying the scene before her. It was the Head Girl, Slytherin.

“Andy!” Sirius exclaimed, getting to his feet and running to the girl, hugging her around the waist.

“Sirius?” She seemed surprised for only a moment, before recovering with a smile. “I just knew you weren’t going to be in Slytherin, darling. I was rooting for you the whole time.”

“Kiddos, this is Andromeda Black, my fellow Head in case you didn’t know,” Edward said, looking at her with smitten eyes.

“Yes, and you, Edward Tonks, are going to make me late for Cissa’s try-outs if you don’t ask Mipsy for what we came for!” Andromeda chastised, pulling away from Sirius.

“Whoops,” he said, sheepish and blushing. Both Heads rushed around, collecting two hot chocolates and an apple for Andromeda before saying goodbye to them.

Once they were left alone again amongst the warm fires and busy elves, the four shared a look. After a minute of silence, the Gryffindors descended into fits of laughter, clinging to each other for support. Eventually James toppled backwards off the bench. He nearly pulled Remus down with him, but Rhea was clinging to her brother, giving him balance. Sirius joined James on the floor, both boys holding their sides.

*****

**September 5 th, 1971**

The night of Remus’s first full moon at Hogwarts was finally upon the Lupin twins. Rhea had been planning all afternoon what she was going to say to the girls, so it wouldn’t look suspicious that she was spending the night in the hospital wing. Remus had gone to see Madam Pomfrey that morning under the ruse of stomach pains. She figured that would be as good of an excuse as any this time. They’d think of something better later.

“Urgh,” she groaned, laying across one of the couches in the common room. Lily was on the floor in front of her, books spread about as she dived into an essay, while Alice and Dorcas were making a solid attempt at Wizard’s Chess. James and Sirius were up in their dorm.

“Rhea?” Lily called, concern all over her face and in her bright green eyes. _Harry._

The jolt of recognition went through her, seeing that look in such familiar eyes, that Rhea teared up.

“My stomach hurts,” she managed to choke out. Tears stuck to her lashes.

“Let me take you to the hospital wing!” Alice said, jumping up from her seat. “I heard that the matron can fix anything.” She was smiling kindly as she took Rhea’s arm, helping her up from the couch.

 

Alice was much more talkative than Neville ever would be, but she was also clumsy and fidgeted. Rhea chopped it up to only being eleven.

Now, she was sitting in an uncomfortable armchair next to her brother’s bed, which was empty because moonrise was in ten minutes. She had been relieved that he’d taken her favorite jumper without a fight, the one she’d worn all yesterday so her scent would be fresh. Remus had looked terrible when she arrived – pale, dark circles under his eyes, hands shaking, and so weak that he couldn’t walk on his own. She tried to tell herself that it was normal; he had always gone through this, he would be fine.

A howl pierced the night air, reaching her ears through the big windows.

Rhea sobbed for her brother and best friend, touching a scar across her right cheek that she had gotten from Fenrir Greyback. He had been trying to grab at her throat, but Remus had knocked into him, saving her life.

The tears continued falling as she thought about her old life – _Hermione Granger’s_ life, best friend of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. She thought about the older Remus, who’d sent her back into the past. She was no longer angry with him, because now he was her brother, her Remus.

“Rhea?” The sound of footsteps caused her to jerk out of her reverie, but she didn’t have any time to recover. Someone silently pulled the curtain aside, revealing her and an empty bed. Except all Rhea saw was the flash of a hand on the white curtain, then it disappeared.

She began sobbing again, harder, seeing the familiar ripple of the air where the Potter Invisibility Cloak was. James tugged it off, revealing himself and Sirius standing there, worried looks on their faces. Sirius rushed forward, hugging Rhea to his chest as she cried, both boys fearing the worst.

“Rhea, what’s going on?” Sirius asked, crouching down in front of her. She sniffled, shaking her head. They couldn’t find out from her, it wasn’t her secret to share. Remus would hate her for it, he would be furious and never speak to her again, surely.

“You must tell us!” James pleaded from behind him, “Where is Remus?”

Another howl, this time sounding anguished, seemed to almost rip her heart out.

Both James and Sirius stopped moving, seemed to stop breathing, as they listened while Remus howled yet again. Rhea began panicking – even before she’d been flung back in time, it had been so long since she’d not been nearby when Remus had to endure the full moon, had to endure _Moony_ – that while she was still crying, she dragged her nails up her right forearm in an effort to ground herself. She could feel his longing to be near her through the Pack bond, to make sure she was safe, and she knew he could feel her despair at leaving him alone.

James collected himself before Sirius did, and noticed what Rhea was doing. He almost dismissed it until she managed to break the skin, blood getting caked under her fingernails and dripping onto the muggle jeans she was wearing.

“Rhea! Stop!” He jumped around Sirius, grabbing Rhea by the wrists even while she fought against him. He watched her face, tears falling down over her freckled cheeks, across the smattering of tiny scar lines that he hadn’t noticed before.

“Rhea, where is Remus?” Sirius finally asked, after several minutes of silence.

She turned her cinnamon brown eyes towards both of her friends, who weren’t supposed to find out for another _year_ about this. They were going to abandon Remus, and Rhea too, after this, because the foundation of being best friends just wasn’t cemented yet. She felt her heart breaking for her brother, her Remus.

“He’s –“ she began, but was interrupted by another howl, as if Remus was pleading for her not to say anything. Rhea took a deep breath.

“He’s a werewolf.”

She shut her eyes, not wanting to see the looks on their faces. She didn’t want to watch as the boys who were supposed to be her brother’s best friends walked out on him, were disgusted by him.

Out of nowhere, arms wrapped around her, pulling her down off her chair and into a lap. Startled, Rhea tried to fight back, but Sirius was talking and it all became too much, so she dissolved into sobs.

“You’re so brave, to help him all on your own. I’m so sorry, Rhea, so sorry you have to see your brother – your best friend – go through all this pain.” Sirius was murmuring in her ear, and rocking her on the floor of the hospital wing. James watched them, feeling that he didn’t understand, as he was an only child.

Making a decision, he sat on the floor next to Sirius, close to Rhea’s head.

“We will help, Rhea, if you’ll let us,” James said quietly. He locked eyes with Sirius, seeing the unwavering support of his decision there in the grey depths.

“Not my choice,” she choked out on a sob, “but he needs you. We both need you.”

*****

**September 6 th, 1971**

The rest of the evening seemed fairly quiet after that, the three Gryffindors falling asleep in a pile on the floor next to the bed that Remus would occupy come daybreak. Rhea’s head had fallen on James, and she was cuddled up to his chest, while her legs were intertwined with Sirius’s.

In the early light of the morning, Madam Pomfrey levitated Remus Lupin to his bed, only slightly surprised to find three other first years asleep waiting. Carefully, the matron tended to his wounds; Remus was covered in deep scratches and dark purpling bruises. As she worked, the sun rose, shifting in the windows until it fell across the werewolf boy’s scarred face.

Once he woke, she gave him a pain potion, setting another on his bedside table for when he left the hospital wing later in the morning. It was Monday, but he wouldn’t be attending classes until tomorrow.

Madam Pomfrey watched as the poor boy’s eyes fell on his sister and his two housemates, on the floor slumbering away. Remus looked surprised, then worried, then a bit murderous.

“She was here all night, Mister Lupin, and I can only imagine at what hour those two came.” She told him, before bustling off to begin her day.

Remus stared at his sister’s sleeping form, squished up with Sirius and James. Her eyes looked red-rimmed, with dark smudges underneath, and she was holding one of James’s hands.

Sirius began to stir, rubbing at his eyes and looking around curiously, not quiet remembering everything from last night with his sleep addled brain. Then, it hit him. Remus. Werewolf. Rhea. Alone, dying to comfort her twin brother but able to do nothing. His heart panged. He glanced up at the bed, finding a familiar pair of green eyes watching him closely, warily.

“Remus,” he breathed, happy to see his housemate and friend was alive and whole. Well, mostly whole, Sirius could see a few scratches from where he was sitting, and knew there were bound to be more than what he could see. Remus was shirtless, so Sirius could see quite a bit.

He untangled his legs from Rhea’s as delicately as possible, not wanting to wake her. Slowly, he stood and approached the hospital bed.

“Sirius,” Remus said, “what are you and James doing here?” His green eyes were worried. Sirius noticed that they had flecks of gold in them.

“We were concerned about Rhea,” he explained, sitting on the edge of the bed and talking in a whisper, “she had told Lily that she was having stomach problems, which is exactly what you had said yesterday morning, but we didn’t get to see her before she left with Alice. James just wanted to check on her for a moment, and pop in to see you, but well…” Sirius swallowed hard. “It was well after curfew by the time we could come down. James has an invisibility cloak, you see, so we snuck out. Finding her here, crying and all alone, we couldn’t just leave.” His grey eyes searched Remus’s face, finding concern for Rhea there along with fear. He couldn’t understand why Remus was afraid until the boy spoke again.

“So, you two know, now, don’t you?” Remus asked. “I’m going to have to leave.” He said the last part so faintly that Sirius almost didn’t catch it, but he did.

“No!” Sirius put his hands up innocently. “You won’t be going anywhere! You’re our friend, Remus, and so is your sister. I think I can speak for myself _and_ James when I say that your secret is safe.” He sent his friend a small smile.

“What happens now, then?” Remus looked down at his hands, nervous.

“Don’t eat us?” Sirius teased, letting out a little laugh. Remus looked up at him, startled, before cracking his own smile and a small chuckle of his own.

“I guess we’re going to be best mates now, huh?” Remus said, his grin widening. Both turned to look down at the other two, still asleep on the floor, before back at each other.


	5. Halloween Haunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Showing some love for the story followers on this lovely Valentine's Day with a new chapter! Show me some love back by leaving a kudos and a comment, I love to hear feedback from the readers!

**October 22 nd, 1971**

The next month and a half got away from Rhea a bit, falling back into the school routine, and hanging out with her friends. Remus had been weird at first, even though he’d tried not to be, at the fact that James and Sirius both knew of his werewolf status. She’d convinced him not to worry, though. His next full moon had gone almost exactly like the last one, except Sirius had sabotaged their potion, sending them back to the hospital wing that Monday morning to play Exploding Snap with Remus while he was laid up.

Now, they were well into October, and the chill in the air had turned frosty. Every other night, Rhea met the boys in the common room after curfew to go exploring under James’s invisibility cloak, with Sirius bringing along bare parchment and some charcoal to sketch with. Rhea had never known how amazing Sirius was with art, but as she watched him piece together what she knew would eventually be a full map of the castle, she was impressed.

On this particular day in October, however, Rhea knew she was participating in history.

They were planning a prank – their first ever. _Enter, the Marauders_ she thought, smiling.

“Halloween is in over a week, it has to be then,” James was saying, twirling his wand around in his hand. Remus was making a list of ideas, apparently, her brother was just as much a swot as she once was, because he had _also_ pre-read all of their course books in their entirety.

“It has to be grand,” Sirius chimed in, a stupid grin on his face.

“You mean memorable?” Rhea laughed.

“We don’t know too many things yet that would help with pranking,” Remus pointed out. He shoved the list towards the other three, and he was right. Most of their spells were practical this year.

“This just means a trip to the library,” Rhea said, smirking around her glass of pumpkin juice.

She thought back to the letter the older Remus had sent back with her, basically encouraging her to be a Marauder because he knew she could. He’d been right, and in her time, she’d even perfected a few of Fred and George’s products for them once they’d left school. But, when he had taken it upon himself to De-Age her, she’d kept all her memories, but she hadn’t retained all of the information she’d learned over the years. Now, she’d have to rediscover things and read the whole Hogwarts library over again, which she wasn’t too upset about.

The conversation dropped there, as the four Gryffindors finished their lunch and rushed off to their next class, eager to be done for the day. By the time they could all discuss it again, it was nearly dinner.

They were in the Gryffindor common room, all sandwiched together on one of the overstuffed couches in front of the fireplace. Rhea had a large tome in her hands, flipping through the pages and mentioning things she thought would be useful for a prank, while Remus had a quill and parchment to keep a running list.

“The Babbling Curse seems a bit tame, but good when in a bind, I figure,” James commented when she threw that out there. Remus wrote it down with a shrug.

“There’s the Cantis Charm,” Rhea said.

“Oh, how I’d love to hear the Slytherins sing a little,” Sirius chuckled.

“Colloshoo, might want to save that one though,” Rhea mentioned, turning the page.

“Wouldn’t mind seeing Pettigrew stuck to the ceiling,” Remus grouched, nearly snapping his quill.

“Now that’s an idea!” Sirius laughed.

“Colovaria,” Rhea said, trying not to smile at what Remus had said.

“Definitely useful,” James pointed out, “maybe we can change the hair colors of every House to a different House’s color?” He scrunched up his nose in thought, which Rhea decided was cute.

“I like that idea, but let’s keep going, shall we?” Remus said.

“Densaugeo,” Rhea muttered uncomfortably.

“What does that do?” Sirius asked. She looked up at him, finally noticing that he had flipped upside down on the couch. She laughed.

“Grows someone’s teeth down to their collar,” Remus answered, “don’t think it’s worth the prank list, though.”

“We’ll trust your judgement, mate,” James smiled.

Rhea flipped through a few more pages, coming to the end of the book. She sighed, shutting it and putting it back on her lap. Another trip to the library was due, evidently.

“That it?” Sirius asked, his eyebrows raised. He had Remus’s spare quill in his hand, trying to reach up and tickle James under his chin.

“For now,” Rhea nodded, “let Remus and I have a few days in the library, and we should have a full list that we can add to over time.” She smiled, thinking of all the shenanigans they were bound to get up to, even more now that she was here.

*****

**October 26 th, 1971**

All four of them had a free period right after lunch on Tuesdays, so Rhea and Remus dragged the other two to the library with them, to discuss their first ever prank. Once they all sat at a table, Remus pulled out the parchment with their list, placing it on the table.

_Babbling Curse?                                Fumos – fog_

_Cantis – charm, singing                 Furnunculus – boils_

_Colloshoo – sticky shoes                Locomotor wibbly – jelly legs_

_Colovaria – change colors             Locomotor mortis – leg lock_

 

“I think we should either make the snakes sing, or color everyone’s hair,” James said, leaning back in his chair.

“I do agree that Colovaria sounds like the most exciting, especially at Halloween,” Rhea pointed out, taking the list in her hands and looking at it. There were a lot more hexes and jinxes than this, she knew, but they wouldn’t come to mind.

“So it’s settled!” Sirius banged his fists on the table loudly, earning them a look from Madam Pince.

“Well, not quite, Siri,” Rhea said. She folded up the parchment and handed it to her brother, who stowed it in his bag.

“Yeah, we still have decisions and planning to do!” James was excitedly whispering, as to not get kicked out.

“Don’t forget that the moon is in a week,” Rhea whispered, staring at the boys seriously. Remus had a hard time keeping the wolf at bay for the few days before and few days after a full moon, as he was still young, so they’d have to keep an eye out for mood swings.

 

It was later in the evening, after dinner, when they’d reconvened in the library to talk about their plans. Things began coming together nicely. They were all set to turn the Slytherin student’s hair a bright, Gryffindor red, while the Ravenclaws got green, Hufflepuffs got blue, and the Gryffindors received a yellow that could pass for Gryffindor gold. It was decided that once Remus was done altering the charm to specifically target a groups hair color, they’d decide who was assigned what table.

“I want to do the Slytherins,” Sirius said to begin the discussion. He was leaned back in his chair, feet up on the table and a smug expression on his face.

“I can do our table,” James chimed in, “and ourselves, too, I guess,” he laughed.

The twins looked at each other for a moment, contemplating.

“Ravenclaw,” Remus said.

“Hufflepuff,” Rhea said at the same time.

All four broke out into large grins, growing excited. It had been Sirius who had begun with small pranking, a tripping jinx here and there, before Remus had suggested they take it to a bigger scale, and making this a serious (Sirius had wiggled his eyebrows) thing. They were already sneaking about at night, and it was fun, why not have more fun but during the day?

*****

**October 31 st, 1971**

Two days before the full moon. The day of their very first prank. Remus was hyper, excited, but the wolf was simmering under the surface, and all he wanted to do was bury his nose in his sister’s caramel and blonde curls. Since becoming a Pack, she always settled his nerves, and his wolf, but the protectiveness had been kicked up like ten notches. Some nights, he woke up in a cold sweat, wanting nothing more than to run up to Rhea’s room and cuddle with her just to calm his raging senses, knowing full well that she was probably up from a nightmare.

It was a Sunday, so Remus stayed in bed until he just couldn’t anymore, which was still before James and Sirius woke. He pulled on one of his favorite wool jumpers and some dark muggle jeans, grabbing a novel that Rhea had suggested he read before descending the stairs to relax comfortably in the common room.

Remus didn’t have to wait long for both boys to be up, and eventually Rhea made an appearance, her cinnamon brown eyes alight with what had to be mischief. There was absolutely no more they could do to prepare for the feast, so lounging around the common room seemed to be the only thing they had on their agenda, as it was mostly empty due to the older kids enjoying Hogsmeade.

The twins had curled up on a loveseat, Remus reading over his sister’s shoulder as they shared his novel. Every few minutes, Rhea would reach behind her and run her fingers through his hair in a reassuring gesture, making Remus want to cry in happiness. She had never been afraid of him.

James was on the floor in front of the adjacent couch, which Sirius was sprawled out upon. He had what looked to be an unfinished essay in his hands. The Black heir, however, was inspecting his drawings of the map that the four had been dutifully working on. Large chunks of the map were finished, major floors and such already catalogued, but Sirius couldn’t wait for more. Remus had made noises about animating the map, to see where people were and track them. James had suggested utilizing it for pranking.

That was how the four first year Gryffindors spent their Halloween afternoon. Waiting.

 

They were going to be _late_ for their own bloody _prank_ if Sirius didn’t hurry his ‘my-hair-needs-to-look-perfect’ arse up.

“I’m coming! I’m coming, you prats!” Sirius shouted as he sprinted down the stairs, past his friends, who all followed at a run.

“You had to be dolled up, didn’t you?” Rhea commented, the sarcastic lilt to her voice making Remus laugh. The look in her eyes was knowing, causing Remus to sober. Would this Seer thing get more frequent as they got older?

The Halloween feast had already begun by the time they made it to the Great Hall, Remus out of breath. They tucked into the sweets and delicious dishes heartily, trying to stave off the nerves. Before long, the eating was winding down and the chatter was in full swing, but nobody had made to leave yet.

“Five,” James muttered under his breath.

“Four,” Sirius whispered excitedly.

“Three,” Remus said, a wry grin on his face.

“Two,” Sirius whispered again, practically bouncing himself off the bench.

“One.” Rhea’s voice was a bit louder, but nobody was paying attention to them.

All four cast their spells together, managing to say the incantation in low voices that matched the din. Everyone noticed instantaneously that something had changed, and a few girls even screeched about their hair color not matching their complexion, about being _hideous_. The Slytherins were in an uproar over the bold Gryffindor shade they now were covered in. Several older students simply charmed their hair back to its original color with ease, but many who couldn’t ran from the Great Hall to hide. Rhea glanced up at the staff’s table, laughing hard when she noticed that James, clever sod, had charmed all the teachers to have yellow-gold hair as well as the Gryffindors.

“Mischief managed,” Rhea said under her breath, smiling.

With all the commotion, nobody seemed to care that the Prewett twins had moved from one end of the table to the other.

“We saw you lot waving your wands,” one said. They were both grinning.

“Have to admit, we never thought of this,” the other commented.

“Never fancied the Slytherins redheads,” the first continued, playing with his gold hair.

“Never fancied ourselves blonds either,” the second said.

The seventh-year twins shared a conspiring look.

“You have our pranking approval,” they said together. James waved his wand at them, muttering the counter-charm and soon it was two gingers sat with the four firsties.

“Teach us everything you know,” Sirius pleaded.

“Only with one condition,” the second told them.

“No more pranking until we’re gone,” the first laughed.

“Are we stealing all the fun?” Remus asked, leaning in to his sister. She laced her fingers through his gently under the table.

“More like Fabian and Gideon want to go out with a bang, and don’t want us to get caught in the crossfire,” Rhea said, smirking. “Seventh years,” she rolled her eyes, laughing.

“Astute observation, my dear lady prankster,” one of them said, before they got up and bowed at the four of them, moseying back down to the other end of the table. 

 

Since dinner was nearly over, the four young Gryffindors decided that it was time to leave, and call their prank a success. Once they were a few floors up, though, a staircase moved with them still on it, settling on a platform that held a few unfriendly faces.

All of them bore green ties and bright red hair, with murderous looks in their eyes. Peter Pettigrew stood at the front of the group, flanked by two that Rhea didn’t recognize, but Sirius did.

“Avery, Rosier,” he nodded at the usually black haired boy, then the normally dirty blond, in turn, refusing to acknowledge little Pettigrew.

“Black,” both said together, not returning the polite nod.

Two more boys were behind them, staying nameless for the time being. There was no sign of Severus Snape, and at that Rhea was relieved. She could keep Lily’s best friend from what had been his fate.

The staring contest continued on for a minute, until someone else broke the silence.

“We know it was you,” Peter Pettigrew had a small voice, almost squeaky. It seemed that in the two months they had been at school, he became the leader of the first year Slytherins.

“Haven’t the foggiest what you’re talking about, Pettigrew,” James said, shifting towards Rhea defensively. The other two noticed what he was doing and copied him. Pettigrew followed the movement suspiciously.

In an instant, Remus grabbed his sister’s hand and squeezed, while he tugged lightly on Sirius’s shirt and she wrapped her hand around James’ elbow. “Run,” Remus whispered under his breath, and the four took off down the stairs, off into an empty corridor. The five Slytherin boys followed, though, the only sound was the echoing of hard footsteps as they turned corners, bumping into a few stray people but for the most part the halls were empty. They had almost made it to the library, until the unthinkable happened.

James tripped, crashing to the floor and making his friends stop in their tracks as Avery, the tallest of the Slytherin bunch, caught up to him, forcing James to his feet.

“James!” Rhea shouted, panicked, trying to move towards him but Remus pushed her back, behind himself and Sirius.

When one of the other boys took a fist to their friend’s stomach, the three Gryffindors all yelled in outrage. Remus and Sirius were shaking with fury, the former’s eyes almost glowing with how gold they were.

“Change our hair back!” Pettigrew spat angrily. He tossed a look over his shoulder at another of his followers. Rosier stepped forward, brandishing his wand and sticking it under James’ chin.

“Leave him alone!” Rhea said, pulling out her own wand and aiming a stinging hex at Rosier, hitting him on the leg.

“Stupid halfblood!” Rosier sneered, firing something back that looked Dark but was easily deflected.

She wracked her brain for something – _anything_ – that would send the offending group of boys running for cover. Something that would hurt, maybe scar, but that they couldn’t tell a teacher about because they’d have to explain everything that had happened. Then, a memory hit her like the stinging hex she’d just thrown.

Marietta Edgecomb. Sneak.

A smirk found its way onto her face and before long, she was all out dueling with Rosier, overpowering him easily. Past a shield charm, she shot five separate hexes at each of the Slytherins. When each hit their mark, the boy doubled over, groaning in agony, before falling to their knees on the stone floor.

One of them ripped open their shirt, and there written in boils that would scar, said ‘BULLY’. When Pettigrew opened his, though, across his midsection read ‘RAT’.

Sirius laughed. The Slytherins ran, leaving James crumpled in a ball.

“James!” Remus gasped once the others were gone, scurrying to his friends’ side.

“C’mon mate,” Sirius said, throwing one of James’ arms across his shoulders while Remus took the other one.

Rhea thought of her Harry, the way he was bloodied after dealing with Quirrell-Voldemort their first year, but then she focused back on James and realized they really were quite different. James looked more aristocratic, with hazel eyes and he wasn’t too skinny. His hair was still a disaster, sticking up in the back, and he wore glasses, but the frames were rectangular instead of circular. _He’s not Harry,_ she told herself, _he’s James! Silly, fun-loving, pureblooded James Potter._


	6. Scars On Our Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay! My writer's block with this chapter was particularly bad - but I powered through! Thanks to everyone for being patient. Like and review, please! And, find me on Tumblr at Savi909 if you have any questions!

**November 2 nd, 1971**

The day of the full moon came, and Remus had replaced James in the hospital wing. It was Tuesday, so after lunch, Rhea, Sirius, and James spent their free period by his side, with Rhea trying to get her twin to eat _something_. While she wasn’t looking, James slipped a Chocolate Frog into Remus’s hand, a small smile on the dark-haired boy’s face.

That night, the three reappeared just before moonrise to be there in support of Remus. Madam Pomfrey always expected them, now, so she’d permanently fused two beds together to make room for the four “hooligans”, as she’d call them.

“I want to go with you,” Rhea’s voice wobbled as she held her brothers hand.

“You know you can’t,” he said firmly. His eyes flashed lupine gold at the thought that she would put herself in such danger.

“I can’t just sit in here and listen to how upset you get by yourself out there!” She cried.

“Then go to your room!” Remus was angry now. The wolf was taking over, and he felt agitated, wanting to pace but not having the energy to get up by himself.

The silence was piercing. Rhea had tears in her wide, shocked eyes.

“Remus, you don’t mean that,” Sirius tried to say, but before he even finished, Rhea was running to the loo. James and Sirius followed her with their eyes, then looked back at her twin, who was staring at his lap, hands clenched into fists.

They all jumped when the loo door slammed, and it was silent again, until Remus spoke up.

“I just want her safe,” he explained, picking at his hands and fingernails, and shifting uncomfortably, “that means even from me, if it’s only the one night a month.”

“Remus, all she wants is to be there for you and take care of you,” James said gently.  

Before Remus had a chance to respond, Madam Pomfrey came to collect him. He looked mournfully towards the door to the girl’s lavatory, hoping that Rhea would come out to say goodbye, but she didn’t.

 

James had told Sirius to just leave Rhea be, but he couldn’t. So, once James had nodded off, glasses slightly askew on his sleeping face, Sirius snuck into the loo looking for her. He sighed in relief when he found her staring at herself in the mirror, dried tear tracks on her cheeks and eyes still a bit red.

She turned when his footsteps began, and as he reached her and pulled her into a hug, he could feel her start to cry all over again.

“He loves you, Rhea,” he whispered in her ear. She sniffled.

“I know, I love him too,” she said, “but I want to help him so bad.”

“We will, Ree,” Sirius assured her, tightening his hug. “We’ll help Remus.”

After that, she’d calmed down enough for Sirius to coax her to come out and lay down. Once her head hit the pillow, she was asleep, and he watched as James snuggled into her.

*****

**November 6 th, 1971**

_My Dearest Remus,_

_Your sister loves you very much, and I assure you that she is not angry with you. I have received a letter from her as well, and she explained how she is feeling. I would let her be for a while, my sweet. There are things she must wrap her mind around – nothing bad, I assure you. It is my best guess that she’s trying not to compare you too much with the man who sent her to us, or to the other boy who was her brother._

_On another note, are you making friends? She tells me about these two boys, James and Sirius, who you both have been running around with. Do they know about your condition?_

_I can’t wait to see both of you for the holidays. Try to figure out what Rhea wants for Christmas, yes?_

_Be careful, have fun, and study hard. My ychydig blaidd._

_All my love,_

_Your mother_

 

Remus sighed as he laid the letter down on his bed. It was Saturday, so he was alone while James and Sirius were down in the common room or probably at lunch.

Rhea hadn’t talked to him much since the night of the full moon. At first, he thought she was cross with him, but yesterday before going to bed she’d squeezed his hand and kissed the top of his head goodnight.

“Remy!” Sirius burst into the room, and Remus could see that he was sweating. The panic in his eyes made Remus stand up.

“What’s the matter?” Sirius grabbed his hand and made for the stairs.

“Pettigrew. Rhea. Come, now!”

James was waiting for them outside of the portrait hole. All three boys broke out into a run.

“What happened?” Remus demanded, at the head of the group.

“Hogsmeade Weekend, no prefects in the library!” James explained.

“How did you know?” Remus asked as they waited for the stairs they were on to finish moving. He turned to his friends, who panicked at the sight of the lupine-gold bleeding into his eyes.

“Lily Evans,” Sirius said, “she’s Snape’s friend. They were studying not too far from Ree.”

Once the stair connected with a dull bang, they were off again. They came across almost nobody, only a few second years who they almost ran into while turning down the stairs at the third floor.

Remus began to slow down when they neared the library doors. A redhead was standing out in front, her stance nervous.

“Lily?” Remus asked. The girl nodded, gesturing to the doors and guiding them inside. Remus could see that she was gripping her wand in her hand tightly.

The deeper they got in the rows, the more he could hear hushed, angry voices.

“At first, I thought he was just going to make fun of her and leave,” Lily began to explain, “because she didn’t seem bothered by him. But then, he shoved her books off the table. Severus told me we should mind our own business, until he saw that boy grab at her. I don’t know why, but it set Sev off, big time.”

By the time she was finished, they’d reached a little corner past the restricted section. Remus’s heart broke when he saw his sister, curled up on the floor with her arm clutched to her chest, looking more scared than he’d ever seen her. Angry whispering caught his attention, though, and his eyes darted to the two Slytherin boys against the opposite bookshelf.

Severus Snape had his wand at Pettigrew’s throat.

“-don’t know what she’s done to me! Snape, Slytherins stick together-“

“You give Slytherins a bad name!” Snape interrupted Pettigrew’s tirade, “What a stupid thing to do! She’s just a girl, Pettigrew, get a grip!”

Remus eyed the two, not sure if Snape was really on their side, or just trying to teach Pettigrew to be sneakier. While he’d been listening in on their argument, James had gone to collect Rhea, who was now standing beside Remus, one hand fisted in her brother’s shirt and her tear-stained face in James’s shoulder. Sirius was standing at her back, a hand on her shoulder, and Lily looked lost as to what she should be doing.

“Oi!” Sirius said just above a whisper. The two Slytherins’ heads snapped towards their little group.

“What did you do to my sister, Pettigrew?” Remus growled. He tried to move forward, but Rhea’s hand held him in place.

“Nothing!” The boy spat. He looked scared, though, as he was the smallest of the bunch. His beady eyes darted between Remus and Severus warily.

“Then get out of here,” Remus said. Severus took that as a cue to shove Pettigrew towards the end of the isle, ironically towards them. Sirius bumped Pettigrew in the shoulder, making him fall down, and he laughed as the Slytherin scrambled to stand and get away from them.

“Thank you,” Remus said to Severus, nodding at him before collecting Rhea and taking her up to Gryffindor tower.

James and Sirius didn’t follow immediately, though. They watched as Lily hugged Severus, telling him that she was _so proud_ and that what he’d done was _amazing_. The two Gryffindor boys felt a sliver of respect for Severus, despite the fact that Lily had said he’d wanted to mind his own business at first.

“Oi, Snape,” James said, moving closer to the other pair of students. Lily looked nervous.

“Potter, Black.” Severus nodded at them each in turn, his face stony and eyes daring. He was expecting them to attack him, like on the train.

James stuck his hand out to the Slytherin boy, meeting his gaze. He saw a bit of surprise register on Severus’s face, but it was quickly hidden before he took James’ hand and shook it once.

“This doesn’t make us friends, Potter,” Severus grumbled. James smirked.

“Not friends,” James agreed, “but certainly not enemies. You’re cool, for a Slytherin.”

As James and Sirius turned to leave the library, Lily let out a huge sigh of relief that now at least a few of her housemates accepted her best friend.

 

Once Remus got Rhea back up to the tower, he sat her on the couch in the common room, noticing that she was still clutching her arm to her chest. Suddenly worried that Pettigrew had hurt her, Remus grabbed her hand and pulled her arm away.

“Rhea? Did he hurt you? Let me see,” Remus said anxiously. She didn’t fight back, only looked at him with tears in her eyes and a devastated look on her face. He slid the sleeve of her favorite jumper back, gasping and then growling at what he saw.

“Remus, it wasn’t him!” She yelled, catching his arms when he tried to get to feet, his eyes practically glowing gold.

“Then who did this to you!?” Remus growled, glaring at her scar. _Mudblood_ , it read. He felt sick.

“It’s-It’s from my old life, Rem, please,” her voice wobbled, and he saw the tears in her eyes. He tried to calm down, but the wolf in his head was howling for blood, to protect his sister – his _Packmate_ – who belonged to him.

“Rhea,” he said, sitting back down beside her, “are there any more I should know about?” He watched her worry her lip before dropping his voice to a whisper. “Show me now, because if I see it later and I’m as unprepared as I just was, the wolf might do something…drastic.” Remus winced.

Rhea nodded, getting to her feet and pulling her brother along with her up the stairs, towards the boys room. Although the room was messy, James and Sirius weren’t back yet, so the twins were alone.

“Okay, don’t freak out,” Rhea said. Carefully, she lifted her jumper just enough to show Remus the large, blue scar on her ribs from Dolohov’s curse. Remus drew in a sharp breath, drawing her attention when he let out a small whimper as his eyes flashed gold.

“Rhea,” his voice broke, as he dropped to his knees in front of her, reaching out to touch the scar but pulling back at the last minute as if he was nervous to hurt her.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore, Rem,” she whispered, “I’m okay. There’s more, but they’re not as bad,” She dropped her jumper with a heavy sigh. Remus was still staring at the spot her scar was, as if he could see it through the soft material. He brought his hand back up, resting it on her side, a determined look in his teary eyes.

“Never again,” he vowed to her in a low voice. “You will _never_ be hurt like that again, Rhea.”

She smiled at him, nodding.

“Of course, I have my courageous brother here to protect me.” At that, Remus stood and hugged her tightly.

*****

**December 12 th, 1971**

Even though it had been over a month since the incident with Pettigrew, her three boys could not seem to leave Rhea alone. They always hovered, none more than Remus, but Rhea was used to him from the time she knew him in her old life. It was easy to fall into a routine with her new brother, and she found herself enjoying her new life, despite how much she missed everyone she’d left behind. And how much she missed Harry.

It was a quiet Sunday morning in the castle. Last Hogsmeade weekend before they were out for winter holidays. Rhea smiled at the thought of her first real Christmas in ages. The last time she’d celebrated Christmas, it had been her and Harry, alone in Godric’s Hollow in the midst of a horcrux hunt, visiting his parents’ graves. Parents that she now attended school with.

Rhea and Remus were sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, fixing each other food. Sirius was still in the tower, asleep, but James was on the other side of Rhea sporting worse bedhead than usual. Lily Evans, her dark red hair pulled back in a braid, was across from Rhea sipping on a cup of chamomile and nibbling on her toast.

“Where’s Severus this morning?” Rhea asked idly, settling a full plate in front of her brother and accepting the one he passed her. Severus Snape, in the month since he’d helped her, had become the Gryffindor’s resident Slytherin; both James and Sirius had defended him from his own Housemates on multiple occasions.

“He’s down talking to Professor Slughorn,” Lily said, putting her toast down. “He said something about making improvements to certain potions.” Rhea tried not to smile, remembering the book that Severus would probably still write in come sixth year.

“That’s incredible,” Remus said after swallowing a bite of bacon.

“Exactly what I said,” Lily smirked.

Rhea dug into her breakfast, smiling into her oatmeal when James’ head fell onto the table with a loud _thump_. She figured he and Sirius had been out late, searching for secret passageways that she may have hinted existed.

“So, what are you doing for hols, Lily?” Rhea hadn’t exactly been chatty with Lily, or any of the other girls in her dorm. Truth be told, she wasn’t used to having friendly girls around.

“I think my parents are going to a big conference in France for the new year,” Lily replied, “so maybe they’ll take Tuni and I along. I’m hoping to see Sev on Christmas Eve.”

“Oh, that’s lovely!” Rhea exclaimed, sharing a smile with Lily. Her volume caused James to jump awake, with a pancake stuck to his cheek. The girls giggled at the sight.

Rhea plucked the pancake off, tearing a bite for herself from it with her fingers before giving it back. James just looked at her with a strange, little, adorable smile on his face. She pushed his glasses back up onto his nose, a fond smile playing on her own lips.

 

By the time breakfast was finished, the little group had grown, adding Sirius, Severus, and Pandora into the mix. On their way out of the Great Hall, the girls caught sight of the windows, and what was beyond them.

“It’s snowing!” Lily and Rhea shouted at the same time. Pandora followed the two Gryffindor girls as they ran towards the closest set of doors, that let right into the courtyard.

Only a few sets of footprints marred the otherwise perfect blanket of soft white snow. The drifts were up to their knees already, but looking towards the sky it appeared as if it would never stop. Lily was almost perfectly dressed for the weather, a woolen hat on her head and her red and gold striped scarf around her neck, with a pair of warm boots on her feet. On the other hand, Rhea was only in jeans and a jumper with her muggle trainers, and Pandora wasn’t even _wearing_ shoes.

Once the boys caught up with them, Remus wrapped an arm around her and pulled her away from the freezing wind. Lily had wandered into the snow, sticking her tongue out to catch the flakes, so Severus followed her and coaxed her back inside. Pandora had stuck with Rhea, allowing herself to be pulled back by Remus as well.

“Let’s get properly bundled up before we go diving into the snow!” James laughed before turning to Severus and letting him know to meet them at the front in half an hour.

None of them took very long to get ready. Though Pandora had gone to get her things from Ravenclaw tower, she brought them to Gryffindor to change with Lily and Rhea in their dorm. Once they were all dressed and back in the common room, Rhea took a minute to look at them all, wanting to cement this memory into her brain.

Not much had changed about Lily’s appearance, other than her heavy coat and the fact that Rhea knew she’d put on tights under her muggle jeans. She still had her long braid thrown over her shoulder, too. Pandora had borrowed an extra pair of boots from Lily, as hers seemed to be missing, but she had a thick, dark pea coat on over a silvery wool jumper, with her long, blonde hair in a bun; her House scarf wrapped around her throat, with what looked like hand-made, matching gloves on her hands.

The boys looked like they threw on whatever they could find, including each other’s clothes, which made Rhea laugh at the sight of them. She knew that the green hat with the bobble on Sirius’s head belonged to her brother – who, _thankfully_ , was also wearing a red hat that was definitely James’s – while the brown and grey jumpers that Sirius and James had both thrown on were some of Remus’s favorite ones. Remus was at least wearing his own brown jumper, also, but she didn’t recognize the navy coat he was wearing. All three had boots on, and Gryffindor scarves, and jeans. They looked a right mess, but as long as they’d be warm.

Looking down at herself, Rhea figured she looked rather plain, but at least like her. She had on her favorite jumper, the one she’d always make Remus take with him on moons, and had found her winter boots still tucked into her trunk. Her coat was brown, and wool, and Remus had said that it matched what her eyes used to look like before the adoption. In a way, the shade of chocolate brown made her feel safer, because she never saw it in the mirror anymore. Her gloves matched the jacket, and she was wearing her red and gold scarf with no hat.

“We all ready?” Sirius asked, bouncing on his toes and already moving towards the portrait door. The only answer was that they all cheered and followed him out of the common room and down the stairs before meeting Severus in the front hall.

Severus, as always, was in all black except for his Slytherin scarf, but Rhea thought she could see a bit of green peeking out from under his coat. He looked really alone standing by himself, but as soon as Lily caught sight of her best friend, she launched herself off the staircase and ran at him full speed before grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the doors.

They all gasped in delight at the view once the doors were pushed open.

James and Sirius were pushing each other as they ran through the high drift, and eventually Sirius toppled over face-down. The rest of the group laughed at Sirius’s expense, even Severus, before following the troublemakers out into the winter wonderland.

It wasn’t long before Sirius was pelting everyone with snowballs for laughing. Eventually, teams were made and a big snowball fight ensued, even drawing a crowd. The Prewett twins were caught in the crossfire on their way back from Hogsmeade, and they _ended_ the snowball fight, shoving snow down the backs of everyone’s shirts with a simple spell.

Now, it was late afternoon. They were all soaked to the skin, cheeks and noses red, but eyes bright and throats tired of yelling in delight. All of them were sat on the ground by the lake, trying to catch their breath.

Remus was propped up against a tree, Rhea between his legs and leaning back on his chest, trying to burrow into his warmth. Sirius was right next to them, hat off and running a hand through his long, wet hair. James and Severus had fallen into a discussion on Charms, which they were both struggling in, while Pandora and Lily were giggling and making snow angels in the untouched snow nearby.

With the sun beginning to set, the air was growing frostier, and Rhea was shivering. Her jaw was clenched to keep her teeth from chattering, but being snuggled up to her brother meant that he could feel her shaking.

“Merlin, Rhea-mine, you’re shivering up a storm,” Remus whispered to her, wrapping his arms snugly around her.

“C-Can’t h-help it, R-Rem,” she answered with a smile. Her teeth were chattering loudly as she spoke, and now she couldn’t stop them. Sirius looked over at her, worry in his eyes.

“Let’s get inside,” James’s voice was suddenly there, hovering above them as he offered Rhea a hand in getting up. When she took it, he pulled her into his arms to give her a warm hug as Remus got to his feet.

 

Once the big group of firsties made it back up to the castle, it was nearing dinnertime, so they separated to get into warm, dry clothes. Rhea didn’t even think about it as she began pulling her wet things off, eager to get out of them. Her jumper and her jeans were in a pile beside her, with her back towards Lily, as she searched for another jumper and a pair of comfortable pants. Rhea had put her hair up to keep it out of the way as she searched, but when she heard Lily’s broken gasp, she realized what a mistake she’d made.

“Oh, my God, Rhea!” Lily exclaimed, staring at her friend.

Rhea fought the urge to curse under her breath. She’d almost forgotten about the scars on her back. One was a burn, that began at the right bottom side of her spine, and trailed up diagonally across her left ribcage and shoulder blade, before wrapping around a large portion of her upper left arm. It looked gruesome, as if someone had cut her back open with fire instead of a blade. The other scar was as wide as her pinky finger, and simpler to look at, but had been indefinitely more painful to get. It ran from the back of her neck all the way to the center of her back, following her spine, before jerking hard to the left, towards her hip. She had another from the same incident that ran down the outside of her right leg, from mid-thigh to mid-shin. She’d been fighting with Draco at Grimmauld Place, and they were both drunk. She’d tumbled over the railing of the stairs, fallen two stories onto more stairs, and rolled the rest of the way down. Draco had cried when she’d woken up after being healed.

“Lily, I’m – I’m fine,” she began to say, pulling on the first shirt she could put her hands on. She was thankful that they were alone, the other girls had left for dinner just as they’d arrived, and Pandora said she’d come back quickly and wait in the common room.

“Rhea, that doesn’t look fine!” Lily nearly shrieked. Rhea sighed, cursing Merlin or whoever that Remus couldn’t have found a de-aging potion that took away her worst scars? She loved her brother, but damn, in his old age had he forgotten some smart things. Or maybe Fate just hated her. That had to be it.

“Lils,” Rhea turned, seeing her friend in sweatpants and an oversized jumper, hair also up in a bun, “I got them a _long_ time ago.” She wanted to cringe and laugh at the lie. “I was…an idiot, let’s just go with that. But, I promise, I’m fine now.”

“Has Remus seen them?” Lily asked in a whisper, worry evident in her voice. Rhea scuffed her socked foot on the floor.

“Not _those_ ,” she swallowed thickly, making a decision to just come out and show Lily the others. She deserved to know, too. Lily was her friend, and her Housemate, and she couldn’t avoid it forever.

The jumper she was in – one of her brothers, she guessed, because it smelled just like him – grazed her stomach softly as she lifted it, just enough in the front to show the purple-blue curse scar but not enough to be indecent.

Lily’s eyes filled up with tears as she looked at what appeared to be a scar from magic, just like the burn. She didn’t know how she knew, but Lily had a gut feeling.

She didn’t get the same feeling with the word that was on Rhea’s arm. Lily surged forward and grabbed Rhea by the wrist, sadness being pushed away by anger. She knew that word – had heard it enough lately from the Slytherins.

“Rhea, you’re – you’re not! You – you and Remus are half-bloods!” Lily and Rhea both felt how Lily’s hand shook.

“I know,” Rhea answered in a small voice.

“It’s an ugly word! A horrid word!”

“I know,” Rhea said again. Her eyes were filling with tears.

Lily let go of her and pulled her into a hug. She let Rhea bury her face into her shoulder.

“You are not that word, Rhea. Nobody is; it’s vile, and cruel.”


	7. Christmas of Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being so late with this chapter. Life is catching up to me, but I finally got this done! No, none of my stories are abandoned, and if they become so, I will be sure to add it to the story summary! Thanks for reading, enjoy!

**December 20 th, 1971**

The holidays were finally upon them, and it was a loud morning full of packing trunks and saying goodbyes to new friends. Rhea gave hugs to all of the girls in her dorm, realizing that she truly would miss them. They didn’t talk often, but they were always there, always around, and never annoying.

By the time Remus had stowed their trunks, she was just ready to be in her mother’s arms, excited for her first Christmas in the seventies.

James and Sirius didn’t appear until the train was pulling away from Hogsmeade Station, and Rhea narrowed her eyes at the pair but chose not to say anything. She sincerely hoped that whatever truce the boys had erected with Severus, had stayed.

It wasn’t long until, snuggled up into her brother’s side, she was lulled to sleep by the rocking of the train and the occasional page flip from the book in Remus’s hands.

 

Remus felt Rhea sag against his side. He’d noticed the dark smudges under her eyes since they’d confronted Pettigrew and his group of bullies on Halloween, and was at a loss at what to do. Being new to this brother thing, and wary of his wolf, Remus often found himself wishing he could talk to the brother she’d had before, or even the other werewolf he suspected was her first father, before his own. He loved Rhea fiercely, but he knew she was still having nightmares. How her roommates hadn’t figured out, Remus didn’t know.

“Remus?” James snapped Remus out of his thoughts, and he realized he’d been staring at his sister’s sleeping face. When he brought his eyes up to meet his friend’s, James looked concerned.

“Is something wrong?” James asked in a whisper, his eyes drifting down to Rhea, who Remus was settling across his lap.

“I don’t think she’s been sleeping well at school,” Remus confessed. He pushed a few stray strands of her honey-colored hair from her face.

“Could it be exams?” Sirius asked at normal volume, instantly apologizing silently while the three boys watched Rhea scrunch her nose and shift around before settling down again.

“I don’t think so,” Remus answered quietly after a few minutes. “But I’ll wait to get her alone to ask her. I doubt she’d admit anything in front of our parents, she wouldn’t want them to worry.”

The rest of the train ride, the three of them were as silent as possible. Lily Evans had come around to talk to Rhea about halfway through the ride, but James had met her at the compartment door and insisted that she be left to sleep.

 

Rhea jumped awake at the sound of a voice coming over the train’s speakers proclaiming that they would be arriving at King’s Cross Station in ten minutes. She quickly looked around the compartment, meeting Sirius’s eyes and smiling at him before she noticed that James was asleep as she’d been, but he was sprawled out on top of Remus who was also passed out.

She covered her mouth in an attempt to smother her laughter. Her eyes bounced between her brother and their best friend to Sirius’s equally amused expression, knowing her eyes were probably as big as dinner plates.

When he started snickering, she lost it.

Her laughter woke the two boys, who jumped up and apart faster than one could say ‘Quidditch’, and they both stared at her as she clutched her stomach with one hand and clung to Sirius’s arm with the other. Sirius was also laughing too, now, and James rolled his eyes while Remus blushed.

“Alright, you two can quit having a go,” James muttered.

“You – you two are – are so _cute_ ,” Rhea managed to force out between her giggles. This only made Remus blush harder and turn his attention to his schoolbag as he dug for something he didn’t need. Meanwhile, James had to force himself not to smile at Rhea.

Before anyone could say anything else, the voice came back saying they’d arrived.

Rhea had never gotten off the train so fast. She heard Remus hollering for her over the crowd, but she was so excited and the need to find her mum drove her frantic. It didn’t take her long before she saw them, but she was so far from where they were that people – adults – kept turning her around. Before Rhea knew it, she got shoved into the middle of a crowd.

The throng of bodies seemed to swallow her, until she felt a warm hand grasp her wrist and tug. Rhea practically fell into her brother’s arms, face hot from embarrassment, but still excited to be going home.

“There’s my efeilliaid [ _twins_ ],” came the most amazing voice she’d ever heard.

“Mum!” Rhea shouted, running to wrap her arms around her mother’s waist. Remus joined the hug not long after, and Rhea noticed that he was already almost a full head taller than her, in only a few short months.

“Honestly, love, they’re my kids, too,” their father joked. Rhea tore herself away from her mum’s arms to throw herself into his.

“It’s okay Papa, I’ll hug you first from now on,” she told him quietly, snuggling her face into his robes. He responded by pressing a kiss to the smooth curls around her temple.

“Come, let’s go home.” Lyall stood with Rhea’s trunk, taking her hand in his free one before leading his small family to the Floos.

*****

**December 23 rd, 1971**

The first few days of winter holidays were relatively relaxed for the Lupin twins, apart from Rhea’s nightmares, which they fixed by never sleeping apart. Now, it was the day before Christmas Eve, and Remus found himself wondering how his new sister would survive the holidays with their mum’s family, who were muggles that spoke mostly Welsh.

“Hey, Mum?” Remus called as he reached the bottom of the steps.

“Yes, ychydig blaidd [ _little wolf_ ]?” She responded from the kitchen, so Remus poked his head in to see her fixing herself some tea.

“What will we tell Nain and Taid [ _grandmother and grandfather_ ] about Rhea?” He asked, sitting down at the table. “And does Rhea even know Cymraeg [ _Welsh_ ]?”

Hope joined him at the table, a small frown on her face. Her parents knew of magic because of her husband, and also because she’d had to tell them about Remus, not just his accidental magic when he was younger, but also him being a werewolf. Telling them about gaining a daughter magically would take some explaining that she didn’t feel justified doing in a letter, and she was sure that once they saw Rhea, they’d know she was her and Lyall’s almost instantly. But, there was the matter of teaching her new daughter her native tongue. She was sure Lyall had a dictionary somewhere.

“I’m sure we will figure something out, ychydig blaidd,” she said finally, before taking a sip of her cooling tea. “We can teach her, if she doesn’t know.” Remus smiled at that, jumping out of the chair to kiss his mother on the cheek before he pounded up the stairs.

“Rhea!” He hollered down the hallway before reaching and opening the door to his bedroom, flinging it against the wall and jumping on the bed. She was startled awake, falling off the bed as she scrambled groggily for her wand on the nightstand.

“Remus!” She shouted back, picking herself up from the floor.

“Do you speak Mum’s native tongue?” He asked her. She froze, eyes widening.

“What?”

“Cymraeg, Mum’s native tongue.”

“Do you mean Welsh?”

“That’s what I just said, Ree.”

“Oh.” Rhea looked down at her clasped fingers and leant against the side of the bed. “I’ve heard a few words, but I don’t know what they mean,” she explained.

“That’s okay, Mum and I will teach you!” Remus grabbed her by the hand, pulling her behind him as he raced back down the stairs.

 

Hope had found the old English-to-Welsh dictionary in her husband’s study, passing it over to her daughter to read and study for the next two days, and then in her spare time. Realistically, she knew that Rhea wouldn’t be fluent until probably next year, but knowing a little bit for Christmas in Wales was better than knowing nothing.

While Rhea spent the rest of the day huddled over the book, Remus got an owl from James Potter. He rolled his eyes at the cream-colored parchment and sophisticated gold wax pressed with the Potter Family Crest.

 

_Dear Remus,_

_Hey! You haven’t owled, I can only assume that you and Rhea are busy with family stuff. I haven’t gotten an owl from Sirius either, but my mum was a Black by birth and she tells me he won’t be allowed to write to me. I miss all of you._

_So, how are your holidays going? Visiting extended family? I don’t have any other family to visit, it’s just me, my mum and my dad, but we like it that way. Give my regards to your sister, and let her know that an owl from her won’t go amiss!_

_Sincerely,_

_James C. Potter_

Remus smiled as he read it. James had such pretentious hand-writing. He pulled out a spare bit of parchment and a muggle pen to write a reply that James’ owl was waiting for, giving Remus affectionate nips every once in a while.

 

_Dear James,_

_Hello, I haven’t owled because it’s only been a few days! But anyway, I miss you and Sirius like crazy, but it’s nice to be home for a bit. Rhea and I have spent the past few days relaxing, and we do have family plans for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Our mum is from Wales, so we have to visit her family, which is nice._

_I’m worried about Sirius being at home. He hasn’t said much about his family other than the fact that he has a little brother, named Regulus I think._

_I’ll let Rhea know that you want her to owl, she’s in the middle of a book at the moment._

_Maybe next year, the four of us can spend part of winter hols together. Either staying at Hogwarts or all staying over at someone’s house (not Sirius’s, apparently). We also should make plans for the summer, don’t you think?_

_Regards,_

_Remus_

_P.S. – your hand-writing is lovely, by the way!_

Remus chuckled to himself as he rolled up the parchment, tying it closed with a string and then giving it to the owl. Once it flew off, he ventured to the kitchen for a light lunch, listening to Rhea and their mum in the living room, talking.

Idly, he realized he could smell Rhea’s frustration from where he was. He felt his wolf begin to rile up, and took a deep breath to calm himself. Her emotions were beginning to become more tangible to his wolf since he marked her as a Packmate, and he was still at war with himself over the fact that he had _bit_ his _sister_ , one of the most important people to him. At the same time, though, it brought him comfort to feel the little bond string that connected them firmly, and he wondered if they’d be able to communicate with it either as it grew stronger or they grew older and their magic and his wolf matured.

*********

**December 25 th, 1971**

Rhea sighed happily as she donned her pajamas, exhausted from a full day of hearing and speaking almost all in Welsh. She hadn’t said much, but her new grandparents had been delighted to know that they had another grandchild, from what she could catch and translate from the conversation her mother had with them.

Crawling into her brother’s bed, Rhea pulled the covers up around her and snuggled down into them, facing Remus, who looked at her with eyes that reflected the moonlight streaming through the window. She reached out and stroked the back of her fingers down his cheek, smiling softly. She loved him so much in her old life, he was a mentor and a friend and a protector, especially after he’d lost his wife.

But now, looking at this younger version of him who she was now blood related to _and_ Pack-bonded with? Her familial love for him seemed to consume her, slowly but surely filling the empty holes that the war had left her with when it took Harry. When it took her original parents. And more than a few of the Weasleys.

A hand on her face brought her from her thoughts, and she realized she was crying. Her chest constricted at the devastated look on her twin’s face as he watched her, so she swallowed down the sob that threated to surface.

Remus pulled her to him, his instincts guiding him with only week until the full moon.

“What’s the matter, my Rhea?” He whispered into her hair, rubbing a hand gently across her back.

She buried her face into his soft white shirt, willing herself to calm down. Her emotions were going to consume her if she continued dwelling this way.

“Does this have anything to do with the advanced spells you’ve been using this year?” Remus asked. Rhea’s heart skipped a beat, and they both swore she stopped breathing for a few seconds, before she finally nodded in answer to his question.

“Do you want to, er, talk about it?” He tried, hand still in motion, slowly soothing her.

Her voice cracked when she finally spoke, “Yes.” Remus waited patiently as she shifted to get comfortable, pulling slightly away from him so she could see his face.

“It also has to do with how I got here, Remus,” she started, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, still marveling at how smooth the curls are. “And my scars,” she added in a small whisper. He nodded for her to continue, and she did after a deep breath.

“I was born an only child, to muggles. After a while I got so into my magical abilities that they just didn’t understand, so I was taken in by a werewolf and his godson, who I told you was my brother.” She swallowed around the lump in her throat, determined to share her story – mostly – with Remus. “My muggle parents were obliviated and sent away, because the magical community where I was hated people like me,” her fingers drifted to the scar on her arm as she said, “mudbloods.” She ignored Remus as he flinched, too immersed in her memories now.

“We were a Pack, them and I,” she smiled a bit, “but then things got steadily worse. We were on the cusp of a war, and we were just kids, but we learned how to really defend ourselves. That’s where all my advanced magic comes from.” The smile dropped completely from her face, and Remus was startled to see the dead look in her eyes, surrounded by a blank expression. “I was tortured with an unforgivable curse for hours, once. My brother broke me out, with some help from a boy we both had hated, but we were all so scared by that point that petty rivalries didn’t matter anymore. I watched some other people I considered family die, and I could do nothing to stop it.” She realized she sounded a bit robotic, maybe deranged, but Rhea didn’t care. Glancing at Remus, she noted that he was hanging on to every word, looking a mix of sorrowful and righteously angry.

“And then I lost my brother,” she whispered, still looking at Remus. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes, but he could also see her fighting for control over her emotions.

“Rhea,” his voice broke, but she held up a hand to stop him. She needed to finish her story.

“I spiraled. I was out of control, angry and sad and reckless as Godric himself, or so our former rival told me. He had become a best friend to me, our relationship was much different. Anyway,” she cleared her throat, blinking away her tears. “My adoptive father, the other werewolf in my life –“ she sent Remus a playful smile “ – didn’t tell me he was going to send me away. He just did it, without my permission!” She grit her teeth, trying not to frown. “But looking back on it, I feel like sending me to you, and Mum and Papa, I know it was a good decision. I can’t blame him one bit.” She sighed.

“Rhea, I- how-“ Remus had tears clinging to his lashes as he stared at his twin sister. He took a second to stare out into the moonlight, composing himself before beginning again. “Was your brother’s name Harry?”

Rhea swallowed hard, nodding.

“Sometimes you shout for him in your sleep,” Remus admitted quietly. “And for me, too. You also say the name Draco, is that-?”

“He was the boy who was our rival, who became my best friend,” she told him.

The twins were quiet for a long time after that, just looking at each other in the dark. Rhea felt a bit better, like she’d begun to let go of that part of herself that was still Hermione Granger, so she no longer clung to it desperately, as if she needed to be that girl again.

“Thank you for telling me,” Remus finally said.

“I love you,” she shrugged, happiness in her eyes for the first time since their conversation began. “You’re my new family.”


	8. Winter Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

                _Dear James,_

_I’m sorry it took me so long to write, but I know you’re well from your conversations with Rem. What did your parents get you for Christmas? Are you doing anything interesting for New Years?_

_I miss you and Sirius, but honestly, it’s so nice to be home for a few weeks. I really missed my parents._

_Have you heard from Sirius?_

_Love,_

_Rhea F. Lupin_

_**_

_Dearest Rhea,_

_I’m insulted. No hello? No ‘how-are-you’, despite already knowing? The sacred letter-writing code has been broken!_

_Anyway, hi. I’m terrific, how have you been?_

_My parents got me a new broom, despite not being allowed on the Quidditch team until next year. I play every position, so I’m not sure where I’ll be placed. Unfortunately for me, we have this ridiculous New Year Ball that we’re always invited to, because Mum is a Black. It’s hosted by the Malfoy family, at their Manor. I don’t want to go._

_I get what you mean about it being nice to be home. I’ve missed my parents, too._

_No news from Sirius. Even my Mum asked, and nothing. I’m getting a bit worried about Siri, but Mum says there’s nothing I can do._

_Can’t wait to lay my eyes on him again. Along with you and Remus. We definitely need to visit each other over breaks from now on._

_Sincerely,_

_James C. Potter_

_P.S. – Your middle initial is F?_

_**_

_Dear James,_

_Yes, my middle initial is F. There is nothing wrong with the letter F, thank you. And quit being a drama queen._

_I’ve been good. Remus is doing well, so I’m thankful for that. I’m sure you’ll make the Quidditch team next year. You may even be Captain one day, in fact, I’m sure of it. I think you would make a good Chaser or Keeper. Sirius should try out too, as a Beater. I’d ask Rem to, but practices would be hard on him._

_That New Year Ball sounds dreadful. You will never get me to attend unless I miraculously become friends with the heir, Lucius._

_I think we’re all worried for Sirius at this point. I only hope he’s alright._

_Maybe this summer we can all spend a week or two together? Just an idea. We’d have to pick a house._

_Love,_

_Rhea_

_**_

_Dear Remus,_

_I must know your sister’s middle name. It’s been driving me insane for days. And, I was thinking of having the two of you, and Siri if he can come, over in the summer. Rhea suggested a week or so. Obviously, it’ll require planning._

_Has Sirius written to you, by chance?_

_Sincerely,_

_James_

_**_

_Rhea,_

_Saw Sirius at the Malfoy’s party. He kept staring at me, but I could tell he wasn’t allowed to say a word to me. His little brother was hanging onto him the entire time, they both looked scared. I’m worried, Ree. January 7 can’t come fast enough._

_James_

_**_

_James,_

_I won’t be telling you Rhea’s middle name, that’s in violation of the sibling code, which you know nothing about._

_She’s been freaking out about Sirius. Is his little brother’s name Regulus?_

_Remus_

_**_

_Remy,_

_Yeah, his little brother’s name is Regulus, why? I’m sorry that she’s freaking out, but I needed to tell you both._

_You suck, mate. I need to know!_

_James_

_**_

_James,_

_I’ve already started packing, even though we don’t leave until Friday. Remus says I’m crazy but Papa just assures him I’ll be well-prepared. Mum almost snorted soup out of her nose, apparently I’m just like our Papa._

_Have you been flying on your new broom? I’m not a fan of them. I tend to fall from high places._

_I have a bad feeling about Sirius and Regulus._

_Love,_

_Rhea_

_**_

_James,_

_I asked because Rhea just seemed to know his name, even though I can’t recall Sirius ever telling it to us. Only 3 more days until we’re getting on the Express, back to Hogwarts. I’m actually getting excited to go back!_

_Remus_

_**_

_Rhea,_

_You’re the most well-prepared person I know, besides your barmy twin brother. I did go flying one time, but it was so windy and cold here I could barely stand it! I’ll get you on a broom one day, they’re not so bad._

_And I know what you mean about Siri and Reg. My mum told me their mum, Walburga Black, is the nastiest sort of woman._

_By the way, I have a prank idea for Pettigrew, come start of term. I’ll tell you on the train._

_James_

_**_

_Remus,_

_How does your sister just know things? Is she a Seer? You should look into your family history, mate._

_James_

_*****_

**January 7 th, 1972**

King’s Cross was flooded with people, as students had to get back on the train to finish their school year. The twins were led by their father through the almost suffocating crowd, with Rhea clinging on to his hand, and Remus bringing up the rear of the group.

As they stopped to say their goodbyes, they were approached by James Potter, who was towing along a striking blonde woman who had to be his mother. Rhea was reminded of Narcissa.

“Lyall Lupin,” the woman said in greeting. There was a smile in her grey eyes.

“Dorea Black,” Lyall bent to kiss the back of her hand, before straightening. “Well, I suppose it must be Dorea Potter now, correct?”

“Yes, I married my dear Charlus, you remember him from your school days, I suspect?”

“So much Gryffindor in one person,” Lyall teased, “he’s hard to forget.” Dorea’s lips lifted at the corners, and Rhea knew for Blacks that was positively beaming.

“Gryffindor, yes. Like my son and your two beautiful children, who he tells me he’s friends with.” Dorea said, resting a hand on James’ shoulder as she spoke.

“Just like their mother, the both of them,” Lyall replied.

“Mum says Rhea is practically a copy of you,” Remus pointed out.

“I _was_ almost put in Ravenclaw, Papa,” Rhea commented, flashing a small smile at Dorea.

“Almost, but not quite,” Lyall said, shaking his head in amusement at his children. “Alright, all of you crazy Gryffindors on the train, before it leaves without you!”

Hugs and embarrassing kisses were exchanged before the three of them scrambled onto the train and into an empty compartment.

 

It didn’t take long for Sirius to find them. He was suspiciously quiet when he entered their compartment, settling down next to James. Rhea was snuggled up to her brother, content with his warmth, as she watched Sirius closely.

His movements were stunted, as if something was hurting him. His hands shook only enough to notice if someone was actively looking for it – which Rhea was. His face was a blank, pureblood mask that, quite frankly, scared her.

“Sirius, I’m hungry, let’s go find the trolley,” Rhea said as the train pulled away from the station. Remus passed her a few galleons from his pocket before she grabbed onto Sirius, pulling him along behind her.

“I’m fine, Ree,” he said once they were some ways away from listening wolf ears. She huffed, and at the next empty compartment she pulled him in and slid the door shut, throwing up a locking and silencing charm which Sirius didn’t even bat an eye at.

“You’re not ‘fine’, Sirius!” Rhea shouted. For a moment, Sirius was afraid of the furious glint in her eye. “I can spot the after-effects of the Cruciatus anywhere. What happened?”

“It was just a reminder not to fail the family again,” he told her, scuffing his toe on the carpeted floor.

“How long?” She whispered into the hollow silence.

“At least once a day since I was about six,” Sirius said. “This one was the longest, though. It lasted about thirty minutes.”

Neither of them spoke for what seemed like a long time. Really, it was only about a minute.

“We were all so worried about you, Siri.” Rhea finally said. “Moony was-“ she cut herself off, realizing her slip-up.

 “Who’s Moony?”


	9. Making New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! An update! This is mostly laying stones for furthering the plot, apologies if you were all looking forward to more Marauder action. That comes next chapter!

**January 7 th, 1972 – Hogwarts Express**

_“Who’s Moony?”_

Rhea mentally slapped herself. She knew she had to tell the truth, somewhat.

“Moony is…Remus. More so his, um, his wolf side,” she explained. Sirius wrinkled his nose in confusion.

“You mean like, Remus has two personalities?” He asked innocently.

“No – well, sort of – the wolf is like a separate entity living inside of Remus. He can’t always control him – Moony, I mean. His wolf represents all of his baser urges, like the need to protect what’s his,” she gestured to herself, “and the longing for Packmates,” she gestured to Sirius then.

“And you _named_ his wolf?” Sirius looked incredulously at her.

“He doesn’t know, okay!” Rhea practically shouted.

The two of them grew quiet. She gave her friend time to process this new information. Idly, she wondered who had actually given Remus his Marauder name, wondering if it was the boy standing in front of her now.

“Is that why he sometimes calls you ‘My Rhea’?” Sirius asked quietly. Rhea sighed.

“No,” she shook her head, a small smile forming on her face, “that was our mothers’ doing. Mum says that all the time, ‘My Rhea’ and ‘My Remus’. We picked it up from her.”

“But, when he says it, it sounds so…”

“Possessive?” Rhea finishes for him. Sirius nods. “That’s because I am his,” she sighed, “literally.” Rhea carefully pulls her sweater aside, baring her scarred shoulder to him. He sputters for a few moments, looking horrified before he meets her eyes again.

“Are you a werewolf too, now?” Sirius asks, once he’s finally calm. He goes back to looking at her shoulder.

“He bit me in summer, Siri,” Rhea rolls her eyes. “It’s a Pack Mark.” She rights her sweater, before casting a _finite_ and sliding the door open.

“Let’s get back, he’ll get antsy if I’m away too long,” she says.

“Remus…or Moony?” Sirius asks with a crooked, boyish grin.

*********

**April 26 th, 1972**

Before the Gryffindors know it, almost four months of the new year have gone by. The April full moon is only two days away, and Remus has grown increasingly grumpy, hungry, and growly.

In order to cheer him up, Sirius and James took him down to the kitchens after dinner to see if the elves could whip up anything that had chocolate as the main ingredient. Rhea decided to stay in the library, attempting to find more books on werewolves and their Pack habits. She never remembered the Remus of her first life talking about Pack Marks, specifically.

She was browsing through a copy of _Wild Beings and Creatures_ between the shelves when suddenly, the book is torn from her hands and thrown to the ground. Before she can look up, she’s shoved up against the shelf, hard, with a silencing charm on her mouth so her abrupt yelp was never heard.

When her vision clears from the bump her head took, she notices the group of Slytherins surrounding her. She suddenly wished for a sneering Draco instead of them.

Evan Rosier is the one holding Rhea against the shelf. Jon Mulciber and Peter Pettigrew himself were standing within her line of sight. All three had cruel smiles on their faces, and she wanted to shut her eyes, not knowing what was coming next.

Apparently, it was Lucius Malfoy. The sixth-year boy, who looked similar enough to Draco that she could instantly recognize him, rounded the corner and froze, staring holes into the first years before him.

“ _What_ do we have here?” Lucius sneered. Rhea’s stomach dropped. Careful what you wish for.

“We were just playing around, Malfoy, that’s all,” Rosier said with a sly smirk.

“Yes, well, run along,” Lucius shooed the first year Slytherin boys away, “can’t have any of my snakes late for curfew, now can I?” He smirked back.

All three boys nodded, before Rosier abruptly let her go, and she slid down the shelves to her knees, silently coughing and holding her throat from where he’d had his forearm pressed roughly against her windpipe.

Once she got control of her breath, she felt the silencing charm lift and saw a pale hand extend to her. Lucius helped Rhea to her feet, watching her closely as she smoothed her clothes, and reclaimed her wand and book from the floor. When her brown eyes finally met his grey ones, he nodded to her, turning to leave.

“Malfoy?” Rhea’s confident voice stopped him.

“Yes, Lupin?” He sighed, irritated.

“Thank you.” _For letting me see that Draco wasn’t all his mother._

“Don’t speak of this to anyone,” he told her lowly, before disappearing.

*********

**April 28 th, 1972**

It was the day of the full moon, and Rhea was so on edge she could hardly pay attention to her surroundings until she literally ran into someone.

“Oof!” Rhea fell onto her back, but the older girl she’d ran into had merely stumbled into a wall and caught herself.

“Are you alright?” The girl leaned over her, and she saw pale eyes and light blonde hair. _Narcissa_.

Rhea gingerly touched the back of her head, from where it’d cracked on the floor. She felt a warm wetness, and her fingers came back with splotches of blood on them. Her eyes widened, before she looked straight at Narcissa.

“Come – to the hospital wing,” the blonde said, her face stoic as she helped Rhea up.

When they arrived, Rhea’s eyes strayed to Remus, laid up with fatigue, and Sirius sitting right next to him. Her brother seemed to be sleeping, but her friend’s eyes bugged out of his head at seeing her with his cousin.

Once Rhea was settled in a bed, Narcissa darted away towards the matron’s office, giving Sirius a chance to sneak over and ask questions.

“ _What_ are you _doing_ with my _cousin Cissa_?!” He whisper-yelled, a murderous look on his face.

“For your information, she helped me here after we bumped into each other!” She furiously whispered back. “The back of my head is bleeding, and it hurts, and I don’t think I would’ve made it by myself without passing out!” At this, Sirius looked shocked, and guilt was swimming in his eyes as Rhea covered her face with her hands, which he noticed were shaking.

“ _Rhea_ ,” they both heard Remus practically growl her name in his sleep, as he began to toss fitfully.

“Go to him, Sirius,” Rhea said quickly, under her breath, “assure him I’ll be fine, close the curtain, and don’t let him know it was Narcissa who hurt me.”

Sirius looked regretful to leave her, but the approaching voices of Madam Pomfrey and his older cousin kicked him into gear. He took Rhea’s hand, giving it a light squeeze, before he moved across the room and shut the curtain around her brother’s bed.

Madam Pomfrey approached her, running a diagnostic scan while Narcissa stood off to the side, hands clasped in front of her, knuckles white.

As the matron healed her, Rhea thought back to her life as Hermione, and the most important conversation she’d had with the Slytherin woman back at Grimmauld Place.

_Hermione couldn’t remember how long ago Remus had fixed her cuppa, but it was cold and untouched on the table in front of her. Draco had ducked in and out, for what she didn’t know. Or maybe he had sat beside her, holding her hand and trying to get her to speak. She was unsure._

_“Women in mourning often abstain from food or drink until it is detrimental to their health,” a soft voice broke into her brooding thoughts. Hermione’s attention went to the doorway, where none other than Narcissa Malfoy stood, hands clasped in front of her. She idly noticed the woman’s knuckles were paler than the rest of her skin._

_The brown-eyed girl didn’t say anything, simply looked._

_Her eyes followed Narcissa as she came into the kitchen, taking the seat across from her and tapping the little chipped mug with the end of her wand, leaving it steaming._

_“I hear we like our tea the same way,” Narcissa said idly, grabbing the saucer and pulling the drink closer. “Two sugars were always plenty sweet for me. How Draco came to love such sweet things, I’ll never know.” She quirked an almost-smile before taking a dainty sip._

_The sound of the cup clinking back with the saucer was explosive to Hermione’s ears in the silence._

_“May I see your arm?” Narcissa asked after a few quiet moments._

_Numbly, Hermione pushed up the sleeve of her jumper to reveal her scar. The one she’d earned in Malfoy Manor, this woman’s home. By this woman’s own sister, no less, but Hermione was too distant from her feelings to care. She gently put her arm on display, small hand practically grabbing Narcissa._

_In the few weeks since she’d gotten it, the skin had attempted a shabby healing job, as no spells she’d tried or potions she’d taken had helped. Occasionally, the wound would crack open and ooze, but at the moment it was dry and stable, though it hurt._

_“This was an injustice that my elder sister has paid for,” Narcissa said, her warm hands gently grasping Hermione’s left one. “I have always known that certain people are above others, but it has never been true that blood defines that line. As a woman, I grieve with you. As a mother, I grieve for you. Will you allow me to heal what my blood has done to you?”_

_Hermione’s eyes were watering, but she ignored it to respond with a nod at Narcissa’s question._

Now, no longer separated from her emotions, Rhea processed the interaction she’d had with an older version of the girl she was looking at. She looked back on it with fondness, she realized as Madam Pomfrey pressed a potion in her hand. Narcissa came up beside her, sitting daintily on the edge of the bed Rhea was on as the matron was telling her she could go after ten minutes of rest.

Silence was all that was left between them, though it wasn’t awkward.

“Both of you Lupins have scars on your faces,” Narcissa commented in an off-hand manner. _My mother never says anything without a purpose_ , Draco’s voice chimed in from her memory.

“Magic can be dangerous in untrained hands,” was all Rhea said back.

The time passed slowly, before Narcissa’s wand vibrated and she stood, brushing the front of her robes and picking off imaginary lint.

“Your ten minutes are up, Miss Lupin,” she said. “Do try to avoid another head injury for the foreseeable future, you were lucky it wasn’t worse.” With that, she began to leave, the heels of her shoes clicking on the stone.

Just as she got to the door, Rhea spoke up.

“Narcissa,” Rhea called, prompting the girl to turn, her hand resting on the door, “we should meet under less distressing circumstances next time.”

All she received in return was a dainty nod, but it was enough.


	10. Hair-brained Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to crank this out because I was struggling with the way I wanted this chapter to come across. Hope it seems authentic and like it fits with the story. Please comment and let me know how I did! Lots of Love!

**May 1 st, 1972**

In their first class the Monday after the full moon, James steals her usual seat next to Remus. Both the twins make an involuntary upset face before Sirius pulls Rhea to sit with him, their hands intertwined in a way Rhea isn’t sure is only friendly.

Being as its History of Magic, Professor Binns eventually puts most of the class, including Remus, to sleep.

“Finally,” Sirius breathes, turning to Rhea after watching Remus take a few even breaths. She gives him a questioning look before he leans down and pulls a book from his bag, passing it to her.

It’s the same book she’d been looking at last week, _Wild Beings and Creatures_. Before she can ask what the hell he’s playing at, Sirius takes it back and sets it on the table, turning to the section about werewolves but angling it so they can both read it. Rhea watches him skim the chapter titles before turning to one she hadn’t even had the chance to read: _With Animals and Animagi_.

Her breath caught in her throat at the poor-quality photos depicting what were clearly werewolves and werewolf packs. Amongst the shots Rhea caught sight of what looked like a few normal wolves before Sirius was speaking.

“Whoever wrote this is _very_ biased against people who become Animagi, but very _for_ werewolf rights,” he said, “it’s confusing. Anyway, they suggest that it would be the safest for any witch or wizard who need to travel on the night of the full moon only do it if they can as an animal, as werewolves don’t attack other animals unless provoked.”

Rhea nodded as she continued to flip through the book in front of her. Moony would need company for the full moons, or he’d start really hurting himself.

“We need to become Animagi,” Rhea said out loud.

*********

**May 24 th, 1972**

Another book slammed on the desk, jolting Sirius out of his momentary doze causing him to snort and grimace as he realized he’d drooled.

“Nothing! Absolute bollocks! I can’t believe there isn’t _one_ instruction book in this entire library about this!” Rhea fumed in low voice, tinged with a growl.

“Well I can’t imagine they’d just have that information lying about, Ree,” Sirius pointed out, “I mean, we are surely not the first students to want to do this.”

 _How did you do this **before**? _ Rhea thought. _You boys certainly aren’t idiots, but you still need instructions!_

Out loud, she merely huffed and plopped into the seat next to Sirius, glaring at the book she’d woken her best friend with. Moments like this with Sirius almost reminded her of Harry, which simultaneously warmed and hurt her heart. The way they talked and reassured each other, the way they seemed to just be able to _talk_ about most anything, it made her fight to hide her smile.

“I’ve never been able to touch anything in the Black Family library, so I couldn’t tell you if we had anything,” Sirius said out of the blue, after about ten minutes of silence.

 _You don’t,_ Rhea grouched internally.

“We can always ask James,” Rhea suggested, “or I can check my father’s study, he was a Ravenclaw after all.”

“Or,” Sirius turned to her, eyes alight with mischief and suddenly Rhea was on the same page.

“The Restricted Section,” they uttered together, wearing matching grins.

“There’s a Quidditch game on Saturday, and the full moon is Sunday,” Rhea started, getting up to pace while she was thinking. “If we _all_ go to the game, and tire Remus out since it’s so close to the full, all three of us can sneak out Saturday night without him noticing. We can use James’ cloak, all three of us should fit under it.”

“But Gryffindor isn’t even _playing_ on Saturday! You expect me to wake up before noon to go down there and watch the Slytherins beat the snot out of the Ravenclaws?” Sirius whined. She tried not to giggle because he reminded her of a petulant puppy.

“It’ll be interesting, it’s _Quidditch_ , Sirius.” Rhea pointed out, a knowing grin on her face. “And you know James goes no matter who plays. This match determines who plays Gryffindor for the Cup, and we both know he wants Ravenclaw to win so Gryffindor has a straight shot at the Cup.”

“I didn’t know you were paying attention to all that Quidditch talk,” Sirius said, giving her a funny look. Rhea merely shrugged it off.

“Besides, Siri, don’t you want to figure this out?” She goaded. Her friend could never leave anything be, she knew that without a doubt when she’d known him in her old life and he’d reconfirmed it here.

“ _Alright_ ,” he grumbled. Thus, a plan was born.

*********

**May 27 th, 1972**

James was completely high on the fact that all of his friends were coming to the Quidditch game with him despite the fact that Gryffindor wasn’t playing. Nothing could kill his mood, not Remus being growly over his bacon or Rhea with her nose stuck in a book or Sirius practically falling asleep into his eggs.

“Let’s go, we need to get good seats!” His volume roused Sirius, egg stuck to his cheek which Rhea picked off as she tried not to laugh. It seemed like the whole student body was making their way to the pitch right behind them, James excitement echoed in the rest of the crowd. Rhea idly smooshed the thought that this was her first Quidditch match in the seventies by thinking that Quidditch probably never changed anyway.

And how right she was.

Despite that, Rhea genuinely enjoyed watching the game after she noticed a particular blonde acquaintance of hers rocketing around the pitch on a brand new Cleansweep 7.

Narcissa’s moves as a chaser reminded her more of Ginny Weasley than the demure, pureblood housewife she knew Narcissa raised to be. In fact, the two shared an aggressive flight pattern with tight, surprising moves only someone with a lithe stature could pull off. Her brain drifted to Draco, and his style on a broom from their school days, knowing he must’ve learned to fly from his mother just as his poncy drawl was from his father.

Rhea realized she’d quit paying attention when suddenly everyone cheered, because Narcissa had scored yet again. She leapt to her feet, eager to catch another successful moment for her (friend?) acquaintance as Sirius was playfully booing at his cousin.

Nobody had seemed to see the bludger coming towards the stands, directly at Rhea, except for three people.

Lucius Malfoy, James Potter, and Narcissa Black.

The first knew he could do nothing, as he was directly across the pitch and was only forced to watch what was happening. He could see Rhea Lupin share a commiserating look with the Black heir, and noticed a commotion behind the girl, but all he could do was hope she dived out of the way.

The commotion Lucius saw behind her was James Potter attempting to fight the crowd to knock both of his best friends out of the way of the rogue bludger. He spotted Remus standing not too far from them and tried to shout his way, but he was knocked around by two tall older kids who didn’t appreciate being shoved when he’d moved suddenly.

Narcissa’s brain had gone on a Thestral-ride, she was sure of it. Before she’d had time to think, her chest was pressed against her broom handle and she was pushing the upper limit of her broom’s speed barrier.

The ball was stopped by Narcissa’s thigh bone, slamming the player and her broom into the stands, leaving her in a messy heap with her cousin and the girl she’d just protected.

 

Everything following the accident was a bit of a blur for Rhea. She just didn’t _understand_! Why had Narcissa Black, the perfect pureblood house-wife-to-be, protect her? A half-blood with a name from a disgraced House?

Her mind seemed to drift of its own accord to the night Draco had always beaten himself up about.

_The wound had been healed, but she wasn’t allowed to move from her position laying on her stomach on her bed in Grimmauld Place. She hated it here, with all the foot traffic from the Order and the memories she had that were now tinged with anger and despair._

_“You look a lot better,” a deep voice came from the doorway, which she knew had been closed when Madam Pomfrey had left._

_She turned her head to find Draco standing there, still in his rumpled, blood-stained clothes. His eyes were red and puffy, but he’d clearly taken a Sober-Up since he wasn’t swaying an inch where he stood. Either that or watching her drop several floors and nearly dying had flushed all the alcohol out of his system with adrenaline._

_“Draco,” she greeted her friend. He pulled up a chair and slumped into it._

_“Merlin, Hermione, you almost died,” he seemed to force the words out. “What would I have done with the wolf? He surely would have murdered me. Or brought you back just to kill you again. You’re like his daughter, he treats you like your skin is made of gold and the ground you walk on is sacred. Circe’s left tit! Don’t scare me like that again!” With that, she watched him break down into tears again. Gently and slowly, so she didn’t tug on her sore back, she stretched her arm out and took his hand in hers, swallowing the lump in her throat. “You’re my only friend anymore, ‘Mi, don’t make me regret it.” When she looked up, he was thankfully smiling through the tears._

*********

**May 28 th, 1972**

**01:02 AM**

“I wish I knew where Filch was,” Sirius grumbled. They were nearing the library and all three of them had been jumpy the whole way down.

“The Map really needs tracking charms once you finish it,” James whispered, his eyes alight. Rhea internally sighed in relief at the suggestion.

“Brilliant!” Sirius whispered back.

“Shh!” Rhea entertained the thought of stomping on their feet but considering the fact that any noise would draw attention to themselves, she refrained. The three firsties trekked the rest of the way in anticipatory silence before finally coming to a stop once inside the Restricted Section.

Rhea knew a lot of these books didn’t like to be messed with often so this was their only chance without taking an even bigger risk. She ducked out from the cloak, inspecting titles. A lot were familiar in the way that she’d always wanted to read them after finding them referenced in other texts. Grumbling under her breath about _impossible librarians_ , she made her way through the stacks as the boys kept look out for her.

**01:24 AM**

There was _nothing_.

She’d feel inclined to throw something if the mission didn’t require stealth.

“Plan B, it is, boys,” Rhea breathed as she slipped back under the cloak. Both of their faces held a mixture of disappointment and determination. It warmed her.

Just as they were exiting the library and they made for the stairs, Rhea pulled them all to a stop. There was something she needed to do.

**01:29 AM**

Once again, James and Sirius were her guards, keeping an eye on things as she slipped away from them. The hospital wing was quiet, only disturbed by the glow of the nearly-full moon hung outside the large windows.

Rhea found her easily, surprised that she wasn’t asleep at this time of night.

Lucius Malfoy, however, was softly snoring due to the odd angle of his neck as he was passed out in the chair next to Narcissa’s hospital bed.

“Narcissa,” Rhea spoke so she knew the other girl would only just be able to hear her.

“Rhea,” the Slytherin answered without looking, her eyes only for Lucius as she brushed a stray lock of his silvery-blond hair from his face.

“I do believe this makes us friends,” Rhea said, a small smile on her face. She knew there was no need for heartfelt thank-yous or the like. Narcissa was a Black, and they didn’t work that way.

The other girl didn’t speak for a long time, her thoughts muddled by what her parents and Bella constantly spouted at home versus what Andy had shared with her over the years, and her own experiences. Her heart was warring with her brain over this little Gryffindor first-year with scars on her face and neck. Those were the scars of someone who had felt true pain before and fought through it. As were her twin brother’s.

“Yes,” Narcissa finally said lightly. She thought of Andy, laughing with her fellow Head, that Muggle-born boy, and she wasn’t disgusted. “Though a friendship based on hospital visits will be tough to maintain. We ought to reconvene elsewhere, once I can walk.”

“Of course, I’ll leave you to your rest.” And with that, Rhea snuck away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers who consistently follow this story know the character of Pandora has already popped up, just to let you fabulous peeps know, I will be changing her surname and making Luna's mother....a Malfoy. *dun-dun-dunnnnn*


	11. Nothing to Show For It?

**June 6 th, 1972**

To say that Rhea was surprised over receiving mail right after her last class let out would be an understatement.

Her feet were aching from the number of stairs she’d had to take today, and her head hurt from stress over her impending exams. Sirius and James were talking about the Quidditch Cup taking place on Saturday, and Remus was walking with his nose stuck in his Potions text as he was proving to be pants at the subject.

A blonde headed Ravenclaw stepped into her path and had Sirius not tugged her and Remus to a halt, poor Pandora would’ve been flattened.

“Rhea, do you have a moment?” Pandora seemed in the present today, which made Rhea smile.

“Anything for you, Pandora,” she replied, side-stepping her brother and their friends, who she waved on, telling them they’d see her back in the common room later if not at dinner.

Once they were alone, Pandora handed her a small note, her name written in beautiful script on the front. She unfolded it, glancing to Pandora for reassurance and gave a small smile when the girl nodded at her.

 

                _Dearest Rhea,_

_You are cordially invited to tea in the prefect’s lounge with myself, Lucius Malfoy, and his little sister Pandora. You are welcome to come in your uniform unless you feel inclined to dress._

_It’s about time we talked properly and when neither party is injured._

_Respectfully,_

_Narcissa C. Black_

 

Glancing up at Pandora, she was relieved to see the girl also still wore her school uniform, but she had her hair in a beautifully styled array of braids that made her hair seem to go on forever.

“I didn’t know that Lucius was your brother,” Rhea said, sliding her cloak from her shoulders and straightening her sweater and tie.

“I wouldn’t have expected you to unless you studied the pureblood family trees,” she pointed out as they fell into step, Pandora leading. “Lucius is the heir, in the Malfoy family that’s all that matters.”

“That’s awful,” she said, but it didn’t seem to bother her blonde friend, who merely shrugged.

“Father leaves me to my freedoms, as long as I act accordingly with company present.”

The conversation halted as they continued their trek to the prefect’s lounge, which Rhea was sure hadn’t been there in the 90’s. When they stepped off the moving staircase into the third-floor corridor, she understood why, internally slapping herself.

Her steps faltered as they neared the door, suddenly she was nervous. The younger versions of Draco’s parents intrigued her, but it seemed they were much different now that she was here to screw with the timeline.

“I’ve warned them that you’re a little like me,” Pandora broke the silence. Rhea turned wide eyes on her friend.

“I’m no Seer, Dora!”

The girl cocked her head, humming. “Dora? I’ve never had a nickname before. I like it.” She paused before speaking again. “I know you’re from a time of much pain, and you weren’t always Rhea Lupin. Regardless, I believe you could be a Seer. But, my brother and his intended are waiting, so let’s go inside.”

Rhea could do nothing but squeak haltingly before Pandora pushed a door open and pulled her into the spacious room. Her eyes found the two older students as her friend took her bag from her and set it on the floor next to the low table between two couches that was obviously the tea area.

Lucius rose gracefully to greet them, holding a hand out to Narcissa and helping her stand as well. Pandora offered her hand to her brother, who took it and bowed over it before she moved to kiss Narcissa’s cheeks. Rhea tentatively followed her lead, surprised when Lucius pressed his lips to her knuckles but she shook it off as she moved on to Narcissa and then was directed to sit next to Pandora on the opposite couch from the couple.

“You look well, Miss Lupin,” Lucius began as Narcissa poured tea into four porcelain cups. “I hope the first year Slytherins aren’t bothering you?” He took the cup Narcissa offered, taking a sip before returning it to the tabletop.

“I thought you said never to mention that?” Rhea asked, eyebrow quirked.

“What happened with the first years?” Narcissa said at the same time, concern in her eyes as she passed Pandora her cup before enquiring with her eyes how Rhea took her tea.

“Same as you,” was what Rhea said, startling herself, but she tamped down her reaction. Pandora glanced at her with mirth in her eyes. Thankfully, Narcissa seemed to roll with it and passed her a cup when she was finished fixing it.

“So? Slytherin first years?” Narcissa prompted, clearly unhappy about being in the dark.

“I had the privilege of meeting Miss Lupin for the first time in the library, where she had been Silenced and pushed up against a bookcase by Pettigrew and two from his little clique.” He glanced at his little sister who was sitting rather stiff, a subtle rage behind her eyes. At that look, Lucius knew Pandora cared about this girl.

Rhea noticed where his eyes were focused and turned towards her friend, laying a hand on her forearm.

“I’m fine,” she whispered, “thanks to your brother.” Clearing her throat and swallowing another mouthful of tea, she decided to change the subject.

“I trust you’re all healed and ready for summer, I’m sorry Slytherin didn’t make it to the Cup,” Rhea directed towards Narcissa.

“That’s quite alright, I’ve been busy with O.W.L.S so there’s a good side to the season being over for me.” The older girl smiled.

After that, the conversation picked up, all four students losing track of time as they moved seamlessly from one subject to the next. Surprisingly, she even found herself joking with them and having a great time. Dinnertime was announced by Pandora after quite a few cups of tea and an enlightening afternoon for Rhea. She was relieved to now have a bridge to build a friendship on with both Narcissa and Lucius, and now she felt more cemented in her friendship with Pandora. The girl may be a Seer, but she was also raised to be a ‘proper’ pureblood lady, and had different quirks than Luna had.

Shouldering her bag, Rhea let Pandora link their arms and they left ahead of the other two so they could head up to the towers and drop their stuff.

*********

**June 16 th, 1972**

First year was already over.

As she followed Remus, who was carrying both their trunks, she reflected on everything she’d changed and also how she felt about the beginning of her life do-over. It had been over a year now, and she couldn’t be happier unless Harry had been alive to come with her. Her nightmares weren’t frequent anymore, instead dreaming about her friends and all the possibilities before them. When she did have nightmares, it was about the Malfoys being tortured by Tom Riddle, or Harry dying, or Remus being tortured _and_ dying. The first time she’d dreamt about the latter she’d been so shaken up that she’d hugged Remus as soon as she saw him.

As they reached the carriages, her eyes drifted to the Head Boy and Girl. Andromeda was watching Ted Tonks with smitten eyes and she was glad she knew they’d be okay. Hopefully more than okay, as Rhea also caught Narcissa watching them with a steady, determined gaze.

Remus disappeared onto the train with James and Sirius trailing behind him, snickering to themselves about something. She lingered on the platform, savoring the small moment in case she wanted to look back on it in the future. No troll attacked her in the bathroom, no three-headed dog. Rhea was grateful for the _normal_ shenanigans they’d gotten in this year, like dipping a toe into pranking and beginning the Marauders Map – which she could think of a few improvements for, but she’d bring that up to the boys later. She was a Packmate and a sister and had made friends with more than one female. Now, she was getting on the train to go _home_ , to spend a summer in a partially magical household with a _sibling_ who she loved unconditionally.

If she was being honest with herself, she’d completely embraced her new life in a way she hadn’t thought possible.

“Come on, your brother will be looking for you,” a voice made Rhea jump, and she turned to see Severus Snape with a small smirk on his lips, eyes playful. He pulled her up onto the train as the departing whistle blew, and she followed him until he pushed open a compartment door, motioning her inside.

As she began searching in her bag for a book to read, Rhea missed the look Severus shared with the three boys. It was obvious to them that Severus had intercepted her to spare her from Pettigrew and his ilk by the ‘keep-an-eye-on-her’ look he was sending them.

“Oh, Severus, do you mind reminding Lily to owl me that book she said she’d let me borrow?” Rhea turned back around and asked the Slytherin. He nodded, face once again blank, before disappearing from the doorway.

“Getting cozy with Evans’ resident Slytherin, are you, Ree?” Sirius teased.

“Honestly, Siri,” she rolled her eyes, “you’re just too biased to admit he’s a nice person.”

“To you.” James interjected.

“ _You_ just don’t understand his dry humor,” she giggled.

“As long as he stays nice to you, I don’t much care about the rest of his attitude,” Remus said. Nobody was shocked at the gold threaded in his eyes as he looked at her.

 

The train ride was dull, an almost somber air around them that was spiked with the excitement of seeing their families, apart from Sirius who looked like he was about to be sick on everyone’s shoes. After the trolley came by, Pandora wandered her way in and absentmindedly began playing with Rhea’s hair – who was reading and paying absolutely _no_ attention to her surroundings.

When they pulled into Kings Cross, the two girls gave their hugs goodbye in the compartment, knowing they’d never find each other again in the hectic crowd they’d soon be absorbed into. Slowly, the four Gryffindors gathered their things and made their way off the train.

“I’ll see you two at the end of the summer,” James said to the twins. Right before school had ended, the little group had finally asked their parents about an extended visit and planned to stay with the Potters.

“Siri, too,” Rhea insisted, as their friend glared at his shoes. She took his hand and squeezed it. “I’m sure Mrs. Potter will talk to your mum for you, Sirius.”

“ _Mum_ ,” he sneered, reminding her of Draco, and oddly, Severus, “she wouldn’t know how to be a _mum_ even if it whacked her across her porcelain face.”

“I’m afraid Walburga has never been good at much,” a voice spoke from behind James, “the face is all she has, dear.” With that, the kids looked up to see none other than Dorea Potter nee Black, a hand on her son’s shoulder and her blonde hair falling around her shoulders in a halo. Beside her was obviously her husband, Charlus, with the Potter hair that was greying around his temples and bright, hazel eyes.

Sirius snorted at her comment, but still seemed downtrodden.

“So these are your infamous friends, son?” Charlus asked James, smoothly changing the subject as the small group began to drift towards the barrier back into the Muggle world.

“Darling, you do remember Lyall Lupin from our Hogwarts days, do you not?” Dorea turned to her husband. “That spitfire Ravenclaw I shared quite a few classes with?” Mr. Potter nodded in answer and she pointed to the twins. “These are his children, Remus and Rhea Lupin.”

“Merlin help you, James, if either of these two are like their father. Opinionated, stubborn people those Lupins,” he teased with a grin. “Also with quite the temper when trifled with,” he added, chuckling.

Remus was blushing at the attention, but Rhea merely smiled up at her friend’s parents, already adoring them. Sirius looked quite the same as Rhea, enjoying himself until their conversation was cut short by a shrill call of ‘Sirius Orion Black!’ from further down the station. Said boy just groaned, the hand clutching his trunk had white knuckles.

Rhea watched as Dorea’s eyes hardened and she stepped away from her husband and son, instead laying a hand on Sirius’s shoulder and steering him down towards where they could all now clearly see Walburga Black, her other son’s wrist in her hand.

They were too far for Rhea to hear, and their spectating was interrupted by Lyall and Hope coming over to collect their children.

“ _There_ are my babes,” the voice of his mother caught Remus’s ear, and he turned instantly in her direction.

“Mum!” He practically jumped into her arms.

“My dear Remus,” Hope murmured into his hair.

Rhea really did jump into their father’s arms, and she was small enough that he held her easily while she buried her face into his neck, breathing in the comforting scent of home that clung to his jumper. When he set Rhea back on her feet, she turned and hugged her mother while Lyall and Charlus got reacquainted before everyone began to bid their farewells.

With a handshake their fathers shared and a heartfelt three-way hug between the twins and James, Rhea let her eyes drift to where Dorea was still speaking with a red-faced Walburga. She could see that little Reg was now huddled against Sirius, who seemed to be speaking to him softly. As if feeling eyes on him, Regulus looked up and straight at Rhea, each holding the others gaze for a moment before Remus tugged on her hand to leave.

*********

**June 26 th, 1972**

The first full moon of the summer came far too quickly for the Lupin family. Now that the twins were home, Remus did seem calmer, and as though he had more energy on the days leading up to the moon. But, now it was upon them, and the Lupins were tense.

Hope and Rhea fluttered around the house, conversing in Welsh that was a bit halting on Rhea’s part, but the lesson aspect was taking their minds off of fretting over Remus. Lyall had escaped and hid himself in his study, both in an effort to escape his wife and daughter, but also due to the fact that he was still uncomfortable around his werewolf son.

For his part, Remus was staying in bed and out of the way, listening with his wolf ears to his family downstairs. He could hear the pages turning and his father’s muttering from the study, though he couldn’t discern what he was muttering _about_. He heard Rhea stumble through a sentence in their mother’s tongue that translated to _‘I can make the medicines for my brother’_ and he knew she was talking about the potions he’d need tomorrow.

Rubbing his tired face, he began to smile and wonder where he’d be without his wonderful sister.

*********

**June 27 th, 1972**

His howling had quit over an hour ago, but their parents had pleaded with her to leave him be for as long as possible. The itch in her Pack Mark had her rolling her shoulders every few minutes and bouncing on the balls of her feet. With their father heading for the floo on his way into work, she knew she could make a break for it as their parents said their morning goodbyes.

Her opportunity came, and she took it.

The endless row of Muggle deadbolts and chains were undone, she knew with the help of either her wandless magic or the Pack magic, and she was down the stairs to the basement followed by Hope’s distressed call of her name.

When Rhea reached the bottom of the stairs, she froze. Sitting up at the back of the cage and staring at her with predatory, golden eyes was her brother. He growled lowly as she approached, which prompted her to speak.

“Moony, _please_ ,” Rhea whispered, tilting her head to the side to expose her Pack Mark as she sank to her knees outside of the iron bars. “Let me help you.”

The nickname seemed to catch the attention of the wolf, who tilted his head and furrowed his brow. She wrapped a hand around one of the bars, hating that their parents had bought it but understanding their fear, and she reached her other hand into the cage, not even reaching halfway.

“ _Moony_ ,” she said insistently, barely above a whisper now. She rested her forehead on the cool iron, hand outstretched, palm up, fingers relaxed. “Come back to me, my sweet Moon.” Their eyes were still locked in an intense stare until his gaze drifted to her hand.

Slowly, the gold faded into mossy green, and Remus tentatively wrapped his warm fingers around her own.

“What did I ever do to deserve you, Rhea-mine?” He asked in a low, weary voice.

“You deserve much more than me, my Remus,” she answered, squeezing his hand before slipping away to grab the key.

“Impossible,” he snorted, wincing a bit at the tug it gave on his wounds. “One day, I want to find and thank the bloke who sent you to us. I’ll give him anything he desires, apart from giving you back. Do you think that may ever happen?”

Rhea opened the cage door with a clang, before pausing. She imagined telling her brother everything. The unedited truth of how she came to be here, involving a betrayal, murder, a boy-who-lived-to-die, a muggleborn best friend, and the fatherly werewolf who lived through all that pain. But then her head began to ache and swim with images she’d only dreamed of actually coming true. So, she squashed her desires.

“Chocolates would suffice,” she chose to say and he hummed in thought as she opened the jar of healing salve.


	12. Summertime Sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon this taking so long! Life got in my way and then I really needed to hammer out some future details to be able to accurately write everything for this chapter. Set up is hard!  
> Leave some comments and love, it helps me write!

**July 18 th, 1972**

It wasn’t until a few weeks into the summer when the Lupin twins began receiving letters. To Rhea’s delight, she had one from Pandora in addition to her one from James. Remus also got one from James, naturally, but got a surprise letter from Severus and Lily, addressed to just himself.

 

_Dearest Rhea,_

_I know you are probably surprised to hear from me over the summer, but as I’ve told you, my father lets me do as I please. It’s poor Luca that’s got our father’s head up his arse._

_Glad I could make you laugh._

_Anyway, I’ve been thinking. I ought to give you a special nickname of your own from me, as you bestowed me with ‘Dora’, which I absolutely love. It’s so nice to have a friend._

_I’ve attached a few ideas I was scribbling down, let me know what you think._

_Your friend,_

_Dora M._

Rhea smiled at the fact that her affectionate name for her friend caused her to have the same initials as the first Malfoy she’d ever met. A small spare bit of parchment was attached to the letter, and she flipped to it before looking it over, grinning at the ones that had been scratched out.

_~~Ree~~ _

_~~Goddess~~ _

_~~Queen~~ _

_Queenie_

_Rhea-bird_

_~~Ray-bird~~ _

_River_

Rhea quickly wrote a reply, deciding to leave it up to Pandora for the moment as she didn’t mind any of the ones that weren’t lined through. She turned to her other letter.

 

_Rhea,_

_I can’t believe it’s summer! What are you and Remy doing? Having plenty of fun I hope. I can’t wait for you two to visit, even if the moon does fall while you two are here. Do you think your parents would let you stay for the moon? The orchards here are endless and beautiful, I’m sure Remus’s wolf would appreciate the freedom and change of scenery._

_Our summer work was ridiculously easy. I’ve already finished and am trying to do more research on things similar to the Map we’re creating. The Potter library is quite extensive, so it will probably take me a while._

_That reminds me – my Mum assures me we will be seeing Sirius at the end of the summer. I just hope he’s okay. I don’t think I want to know what Mum said to her niece Walburga._

_Any thoughts on Sirius’s little brother? I’m curious about him._

_Regards,_

_J.P._

Rhea sighed as she uncapped her Muggle pen and began to write on a fresh sheet of parchment.

 

_Dear Jamie,_

_Remus and I haven’t been up to much besides visiting our Mum’s family in Solva. She has a favourite café in the high street that makes the best hot chocolate and scones with a homemade marmalade. Talk about delicious!_

_I’ll talk to our parents about the moon, I don’t know how our father will be but I’m just as stubborn as he is. They bought a cage. A cage! I understand their fear, but it doesn’t make me any less upset about it. _

_You’re a lot smarter than you lead others to believe, Jamie. You need to start applying yourself in class! I’m excited to see the library, I wonder how large the Transfiguration and Charms sections are?_

_If Sirius isn’t okay, I’m sure your mother will reign down a fiery hell upon Walburga. My thoughts on Regulus? I worry for him, too. Things obviously aren’t great in the Black house. We need to keep an eye on both of them at school, I don’t want anything coming between them. I know if I had been sorted elsewhere (like I almost was) Remus and I would’ve been upset but ultimately, we love each other. Siblings need to stick together._

_I have a plan forming. I’ll tell you when we get to Potter Manor._

_Love,_

_Rhea_

*

Remus read an answered James before Rhea was even done reading her things from Pandora. His letter was very similar to his sister’s, and he was also doubtful about their parents letting him spend the night in the Potter orchards.

What Remus spent most of his time on was the letter from their two friends in Cokeworth.

 

_Remus,_

_Sev asked me to be the one to write this because my handwriting is better._

_He’s really worried about your sister, and so am I. Sev says Pettigrew is an irrational, conniving hothead that should’ve been in Gryffindor with how brash he is. But, being surrounded by true Slytherins is only giving him more ideas. Remus, I can tell that Severus is scared for Rhea. He won’t tell me much more, but I know he considers you and Rhea friends, and James and Sirius only by association with you two._

_For some reason, there’s a no touch rule on your sister until Lucius Malfoy graduates. Do you know anything about that?_

_I’m worried for her because of her scars. I know as her brother you probably know what happened, and I don’t mind if you can’t or won’t tell me, but the scar on her ribs and one of the two on her back look like they’re from Dark curses. And that bite mark on her shoulder looked recent enough…Remus, please tell me you both are okay. Sev wouldn’t tell anyone, but his home life isn’t the greatest and I just want to know if there’s anything I can do for the two of you if anything is wrong._

_Hope to hear back from you soon._

_Kind regards,_

_Severus and Lily_

Remus could feel his wolf hovering under his skin as his heart is hammering in his ears. Rhea had told him at the beginning of the school year that her other scars weren’t bad. Her life before this past year had to have been awful. He could picture her, terrified and covered in blood, tears on her face. He promised her, _never again_ , and now Pettigrew was going around plotting against her.

“Rem?” Rhea’s small voice came from the doorway of his bedroom, and he realized he’d been growling under his breath since about halfway through reading the letter. He knew his eyes must be gold.

He took a few calming breaths, folding the letter up before turning to his sister. He could feel her concern and love for him through the Pack bond. Not an ounce of fear could be found in her eyes when he met them.

“Please, tell me about the scars on your back.” Her face morphed into one of confusion, before settling on understanding.

“Lily,” Rhea sighed, entering the room and taking a seat on the bed.

“Yes, Lily told me,” Remus nodded, before slumping down in his desk chair. “She also has herself convinced that we’re abused, so, there’s that,” he grumbled.

 _Damn if that didn’t used to be me_ , Rhea thought idly. _So concerned for my friends that I’d jump to conclusions._

“Remus,” she began, “You don’t _need_ to see them. I-I was just being stupid when I got them, honestly. And Lily _told_ me she wasn’t going to tell you,” Rhea grumbled. “She’s the only one who’s seen them. They were my own fault, Rem, please let it go.”

“I understand if you feel more private about those, Rhea, you only have to tell me so,” he gently chastised. “I won’t push it.” He watched her posture relax at his words.

“One day, Rem,” she promised, eyes on her hands which were twisting in her lap. “One day I’ll answer _all_ of your questions about my past, just not when it’s so fresh.”

They were saved from further conversation by their mother calling them down for lunch. The Lupin family had settled into an easy routine at this point – Rhea and Remus kept mostly to themselves during the day but always took meals and afternoon tea as a family. Rhea had, unsurprisingly, thrown herself completely into mastering Welsh as she held random conversations with her family in her mother’s native tongue. Every time they went to visit their grandparents, their grandfather taught the twins a new curse word which always had Rhea fighting giggles and rolling her eyes.

As the summer continued on, Rhea tried harder and harder to sleep apart from her brother, knowing that she wouldn’t have him during the school year and couldn’t keep using him as a crutch. But, without fail, she’d wake up to Remus shaking her out of a nightmare, the gold flash of his eyes comforting in the darkness. It was hard not to tell him.

After a few sleepless nights she’d gotten into an argument with their mother – one that started off, stupidly, about how runny her oatmeal was and the fact that they had no berries in the house to put in it for her breakfast. It ended with both mother and daughter sobbing on the floor together after Hope had yelled _“You may not be a child of my womb, Rhea Faith, but you are mine.”_

*********

**August 18 th, 1972**

It was exactly two weeks until September 1st. It was a Friday, and it was also the day the twins were heading to the Potter’s.

They’d picked up their school supplies two weekends ago, so everything was packed in their trunks neatly as both stood by the fireplace, ready to floo away. Hope was fussing over them, Lyall watching her and the twins with a small smile on his face, though his thoughts were given away by the worried crease between his eyebrows.

Rhea side-stepped her mum after kissing her on the cheek, embracing Lyall tightly.

“I love you, Papa,” she said, “and nothing bad will happen over the moon. I promise.” When she stepped back, out of his arms, she reached up and smoothed his forehead with her thumb. She remembered doing the same to Helen Granger, often when her dentistry work was involved, and the memory made her choke up. Rhea swallowed hard and blinked rapidly to cover her emotions.

With that, she turned, grabbing her trunk and a pinch of floo powder.

“Potter Manor!” Rhea called out before stepping into the green flames, her brother on her heels.

 

The beautifully decorated receiving room the twins stepped into screamed both homely and rich – something that only the Potter family could appropriately pull off, it seemed. While they were busy studying the décor, James was watching his friends with a small smile on his face.

A set of approaching footsteps and a loud voice interrupted the room.

“James! Your dad says they’re here! The twins are-“ suddenly Sirius was filling the doorway as much as a growing 12-year-old boy could.

“Sirius!” The twins chorused, breaking out into grins.

“Remy! Rhea!” He ran in and threw his arms around both of them. Rhea noticed her head only hit his shoulder now, while Remus seemed to have outgrown Sirius by half an inch at least.

James eventually joined into the group hug, squishing in behind the twins. That’s how Dorea Potter found them, with two trunks abandoned by the fireplace and four surprised sets of eyes once she cleared her throat.

“Do come in, dears, I’ll have Pippy take your things to your rooms while James shows you around. Dinner is in an hour,” and the striking woman left as quickly as she had appeared.

“Come on! I can’t wait to show you the Quidditch pitch and the Orchards…” the Potter heir began as he grabbed both Remus and Rhea and tugged them along. Sirius followed close behind and they all caught up, discussing the impending moon before switching to school at Remus’s request.

By the time they got outside, Rhea was finding it hard to keep her excitement, upset and a bit angry that Harry had never gotten to grow up here. But she pushed all thoughts of her old life away as she watched her brother and their two best friends run around in the woods, laughing and tumbling though the leaves and underbrush. Remus paused and turned back to her, framed by the sunshine with his face full of happiness, and she knew that he had done the right thing, sending her back.

*********

**August 24 th, 1972**

The day of the full moon found both twins anxious.

Their time spent so far at the Potter’s home had been full of fun and laughter, between pranking each other and the house elves, to all four of them piling into one bed every night to sleep. Dorea and Charlus were utterly charmed with their son’s friends, extending an open invitation to them for any holidays. They didn’t seem bothered with the fact that Remus was a werewolf, brushing it off if he acted moody in the days leading up to the full. Rhea found herself happily surprised with how helpful everyone was regarding Remus – leaving chocolate bars laying around, making sure he had tea in his hands if he seemed to be in a funk, or dropping a book in his lap if he was getting growly. The cohesiveness of their friend group always made her smile, in addition to James and his mother-hen tendencies.

The daylight was beginning to fade into the pitch of night, stars poking out from behind the puffy clouds and twinkling merrily.

Rhea was pacing in the library. Her nerves were shot as she’d spent the last two days immersed in the Transfiguration section and hadn’t found a _single book_ with the _explicit instructions_ on how to be an animagus. She was frustrated nearly to tears.

Meanwhile, Remus was sitting outside and watching as Charlus Potter put up wards around about 5 acres of their property, which included a small clearing with an old lean-to that was still standing. The wards would be lunar and erect themselves after all the initial charms set in, which Remus found fascinating.

Before long, it was time.

Remus hugged his sister, kissing her on the forehead, before Charlus escorted him out to the wards edge. Everybody else went inside and huddled by the back window, watching as Charlus put a hand on Remus’s shoulder and pulled him through into the warded area, before backing out and waving his wand to firmly cement everything. The twins locked eyes over the long distance between them before Remus turned and walked slowly into the dense part of the forest.

 

_Howling in the distance._

_She was running. Fast, fast, faster her feet and her breath were loud._

_Other people crashing through the underbrush behind her._

_She wasn’t scared._

_“Rhea!” An unrecognizable male voice was yelling for her. She didn’t slow down._

_As she was running she saw people wandering into her path._

_Draco’s face – so much like his mother’s at the same age. Then Ron, a face she thought she’d forgotten long ago. An older, shabby Remus with a newfound light in his eyes._

_Finally, she approached the howling._

_Clearing the tree line, the noise stopped. Everything stopped._

_There was Harry._

_She was crying. Her chest was tight. He looked so…alive. His eyes – Lily’s eyes – were hard and fierce._

_“Don’t ever give up, Hermione,” her old name sounded foreign, but like home on his lips._

_“Rhea!” The same voice from behind her, far away but getting closer._

_He gave her a little grin._

_“I’ll see you soon, Auntie Vix.”_

Rhea gasped for breath as she sat up in bed, beads of sweat pouring from her face. Moony was howling in the distance, and she jumped when she felt hands on her upper arms.

“Calm down,” James shushed, “he’s fine. You’re fine. It was just a nightmare.” She could tell she’d woken him up by the sleepy slur he had, but his touched calmed her racing heart.

After a minute of deep breathing, she was being pulled into peaceful sleep cuddled into James Potter’s side after dreaming about a son he may never have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr at Savi909 and feel free to share with me artwork, questions, or comments!


End file.
